All My Life
by daysi73
Summary: Seth and Bella are best friends growing up. Will his phasing affect their friendship
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Black come here this instant" Uh oh. Daddy only calls me that when he is mad at me. My daddy Billy Black could be awfully intimidating when he is mad. He is the chief of our tribe and the whole room shakes when he yells. It takes a lot to get him mad though.

"Yes daddy?"

"Did you put sand down Seth's pants?"

"No daddy Seff is a liar"

"Am not Bewwa"

"Are too stinky"

"Ok both of you stop." My dad turned around to call my mother and I shook my fist at my best friend, letting him know I was gonna get him later. He scrunched his eyes at me and looked around for my brother.

"Jakey! Bewwa is thweating me"

"Shut up you two. Why do you guys have to fight all the time. Paul I don't remember us ever being like that"

Jake was my older, stupider brother. I was four and he was nine. Normally he stuck up for me, but his even stupider friend Paul was here too. I hated Paul. Seth and Inormally never fought, but he tried to kiss me so I put sand down his pants.

"Isabella?" My mother asked me. Great. Here comes mommy. My mommy Sarah is the one who scares me more than my daddy does. He may yell but mommy is the one that sends you to your room forever. She told me the next time I was mean to someone I was in trouble. My mommy was beautiful though. A lot of people say I look like her cause I have long black hair like she does and my eyes are the same color. They say I am her spitting image. Spitting is nasty!

"Yes Mommy?"

"Why did you put sand down Seth's pants?"

"Cause he tried to kiss me mommy. Seff has cooties. I don't want him to kiss me."

"But Bewwa I wuv you."

"Seth don't try to kiss Bella. You should never kiss a girl if she doesn't want you to, but Isabella you should have come to get me our your dad. DO NOT EVER LET ME HEAR THAT YOU PUT SAND DOWN ANYONE PANTS AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND? Now say you are sorry"

"Yes Mommy. I'm sorry Seff" I cried as my brother and his dumb friend laughed at me.

"Jacob Ephraim you can go to your room now. Paul I'm sorry you have to leave."

"Mom" Jacob whined. He is so annoying

"Jacob it is not nice to laugh at your sister." I stuck my tongue out at him and he stomped off to his room.

"Well Bella it seems that your room is waiting for you too. Seth get your jacket honey. I will take you home and you can come back tomorrow when Bella decides to act nice."

"Mommy!"

"Go Bella now! Before I decided that Seth cant come over for a week." A week? Was she crazy? I couldn't be without my Sethy for a week. "Say goodbye to Seth and go to your room."

"Bye Seff. See you tomorrow.""Bye Bewwa"

Mommy walked Seth home and daddy started dinner. I knew Seth would be here tomorrow but I missed him already as I sat in my room. He would be my best friend forever, even if he does have cooties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

BPOV

I was getting ready for my first day of fourth grade when I heard my mother calling me from downstairs.

"What do you want for breakfast Bells?"

"Cereal is fine mom"

"Ok try to hurry up you are gonna run out of time."

Jake had left about thirty minutes ago for his first day of high school. He was so nervous last night. From what I knew Jake was popular at school. All the girls liked him. Even Leah, Seth's older sister thought he was cute. Which was disgusting if you asked me. Jake was just Jake to me. I hated to see all these girls fawning over him. It was sickening.

I got downstairs and sitting in the kitchen eating my bowl of cereal was Seth.

"Seth!" I yelled at him. Couldn't he eat at his house?

"Bella!" he mocked me back.

"Get your own cereal at your own house."

"My mom had to leave early for work. She dropped me off so that we could walk to school together. Can't you share your breakfast with your best friend?"

"Ugh! You are such a pig. Eat the stupid cereal."

My mom walked in the room after that and saw Seth eating breakfast and chuckled. "Hey Seth. Hungry?"

"Yes Sarah" He said with a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouthfull.""Yes ma'am"

I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat down with Seth to eat. We talked about our first day of fourth grade. We had the same teacher and I was so glad he would be with me all day. I hated school. The other kids always teased me cause I was so clumsy, but Seth always stuck up for me. He really was a great best friend.

We walked to school and got there about ten minutes early. Quil and Embry came walking up to us and tripped me while I was walking. They were such idiots.

"Leave her alone Ateara!" Seth shouted.

"Awww is Sethy getting mad that I tripped his girlfriend?" Embry shouted.

"Shut up she is not my girlfriend" Wow that stung a little. I knew I was only nine but I new deep in my heart that Seth and I would get married someday.

Quil and Embry both started laughing as I ran into the school crying. I hated those two so much. Quil had a red mark on his face and Embry looked like he fell in the mud. I guess Seth roughed them up pretty good.

"You ok Bells?" Seth asked as he sat down next to me

"I'm fine" I was still a little hurt that he so quickly said I wasn't his girlfriend.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Quil and Embry didn't bother me the rest of the day. I am guessing that Seth told Jake what happened cause when I got home he was sitting on the porch staring at me.

"What?"

"Why do you let Embry and Quil push you around so much?"

"I don't, Jake"

"Obviously you do. Don't worry though. Paul and I took care of it. I don't think they will bother you again."

"Thanks Jake." Jake could be a jerk, but when it came down to it he protected me the way an older brother should.

Seth stayed for a few hours to play and Jake and Paul went hiking in the woods. We wanted to go but they both said they didn't feel like babysitting. Jerk!

"What do you want to do now Bells?"

"I want to play house"

"I am not playing house. That is for girls"

"I am a girl stupid"

"Don't call me stupid Bella."

"Isabella!" I could hear my mother calling me

"Yes?"

"Don't call Seth stupid young lady."

"Yes mom"

Seth stuck his tongue out at me and I walked into the kitchen.

"What is so great about playing house anyway?"

"Well, I get to be the mommy and you are the daddy"

"Ewwwwww"

"What?"

"That means I have to marry you. That is gross!" Did he really just say marrying me was gross? I tried to keep the tears back, but they betrayed me.

"Why are you crying?"

"Forget it Seth. Just go home"

"Bella?"

"I said go home jerk. I don't want to be your friend anymore!""Come on Bells. Just cause I said I don't want to marry you?"

"I love you Seth and that hurt my feelings"

"I'm sorry. It's just girls are yucky. I mean you are different cause you are my best friend, but yuck"

"Whatever! I remember a time when you couldn't wait to kiss me. I seem to remember putting sand down your shorts for it"

"Bella I was four."

"Fine. Don't play. I am going inside"

"Please don't stop being my friend Bells. I would miss you"

"Ok. But don't say mean stuff."

We went inside and watched TV till Sue came by to pick Seth up. We said goodbye just as daddy was walking in the door. We ate dinner a little later and watched TV the rest of the night. I went to bed hoping tomorrow at school would be better than today was.

Jake was right. The next day Quil and Embry didn't even look at me. I wonder what he did to them. They didn't bother me the rest of they year. Life was great. No one teased me anymore and I had my Sethy. At least I thought things were gonna be great. I had no idea that tragedy was about to strike.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I just wanted to give you some information. Although this is a Seth/Bella story, there will be a side story with Jake. There will be a chapter with Jake's POV. I will not be making Leah a wolf. It is not that I don't like Leah as a wolf, I just figure if I made Leah a wolf I would have to make Bella one too since she is Jake's sister and I didn't really want to do that. I know that Paul, Jared and Jake phase when he they are older, but I wanted to have them phase sooner. Hope you like it okay like that. Again thanks for reading and on with the next chapter. **

JPOV

My first day of high school was kinda strange. I noticed that Paul was no where to be found. I hadn't seen him in two weeks and every time I tried to call him he told me he couldn't talk. I did notice him hanging around with Sam Uley a lot, which I thought was weird since Sam was a grown man. What would he want with a bunch of teenagers?

I walked into my first period class, which was English and sitting in a seat all by herself towards the middle of the room was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She had long black hair , the most amazing green eyes I have ever seen, she was not Quileute, that I knew, but she was definitely a Native American. She had the kind of eyes you could look into forever and see her soul. She has a mischievous look about her, but maybe it was just cause I have never met her before. I had to talk to this goddess and find out more about her. I walked up to her and sat down in the seat next to her. She smiled at me but it looked almost forced.

"Hey! I'm Jacob Black. Are you new here?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"I suppose I could" Was that all she was gonna say? Was I gonna be able to get to know her name.

"And that would be?"

Great, now she looked annoyed.

"Lorina Young" Young….why did that last name sound so familiar. Oh duh that is Sam's fiancé's last name. I may not like Sam Uley much, but the reservation was small so everyone knew everyone else.

"Are you related to Emily?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"No, I was just curious. Sorry."

"I'm sorry Jacob. It is just I didn't want to move here. I was forced. Yes I am Emily's niece. My father is her brother and I was kicked out my last school so I had to move to La Push" She was kicked out? This was my kind of girl.

"Can I ask you why you were kicked out?"

"I punched a girl"

"Oh"

"She was picking on this girl and I had enough of it. The girl wasn't doing anything to anyone. So I told the girl to stop and she flipped me off. Well that pissed me off and I punched her. I hate bullies, but my school had a zero tolerance level for violence and they kicked me out."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"No worries" I loved this girl. She was laid back, but passionate about her feelings at the same time. I wonder what else she was passionate about. There goes those stupid teenage hormones again. You barely know this girl idiot.

"Well, Lorina I have to tell you I think you are beautiful and I really want to get to know you better. Can I walk you home from school today?"

"Um….sure"

"Cool"

The rest of the class was pretty boring. I would move my hand and "accidentally" brush her hand. She didn't move away so I didn't stop doing it. Maybe she would let me hold her hand on the way home. She really was gorgeous. The class was over and I asked her if I could walk her to her next class and she agreed. She had biology next and I had math. I would have to run across the school to make it to my class in time, but it was worth it.

"What is your last class?"

"Spanish"

"What room?"

"102"

"Ok. I will meet you there when your class ends so we can walk home together. Bye Lorina. I will see you after school."

"Indeed!"

I went through the rest of my classes without seeing Lorina. It was kinda weird. I just met her but I had this feeling that she would be a part of my life forever. I really missed her. I walked to the Spanish class Lorina had and waited across the hall from the door for her to come out. She saw me waiting for her and smiled. Ok good she was happy to see me! Yay!

"Hey beautiful. You ready to go?"

"Sure"

We walked home and when we got off the school grounds I reached for her hand. She seemed hesitant at first, but let me hold her hand the rest of the way home. I was in a state of bliss. The most beautiful girl in the school let me walk her home and hold her hand. Luckily Mother Nature decided to be nice to us this fall and were having some unusually warm days.

"Lorina, would you like to go to the beach with me tomorrow?"

"Absolutely, as long as my Aunt Emily says it is ok."

"Great! We can go right from school"

We got to Sam and Emily's house and I walked her to the door. I was hoping they didn't come outside cause I didn't want to do the whole what are your intentions with my niece thing. I didn't want to leave her though, but I knew I had to get home. Bella and Seth would be there and mom and dad wouldn't be home for another few hours.

"Can I walk you to school tomorrow?"

"Um..sure Jake. If you want to."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to silly. I will be here at 7:30."

"Ok thanks for walking me home, Jake"

"Sure. Sure."

She reached up and kissed my cheek. I must have had a smile as wide as the cheshire cat cause her smile was just as wide. She blushed and ran into the house. I know this sounds all Brady bunch and all, but I will never wash that cheek again.

I ran home and got there just as Bella and Seth were walking up to the front door. Bella eyed me suspiciously. That little girl may only be nine years old, but she could see things that no one else could see. We did our homework and waited for mom and dad to come home.

After dinner Sam Uley had come by the house. Shit! He knew about me walking Lorina home and he was going to get on my case about it. To my surprise he didn't and just talked to my dad for a few hours. I did catch him looking over at me a few times, but shrugged it off. I was gonna ask about Paul, but I was too pissed off at the asshole to care right now. I went to bed and dreamt of Lorina all night. I actually couldn't wait to go to school the next day.

**DOOMS DAY**

I picked Lorina up from school the next day. We held hands and talked about our likes and dislikes on the way to school. It was great and school went by pretty fast. I got Lorina from Spanish and we walked to First beach. Her hair was blowing in the wind and it was by far the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

I have only kissed one other girl before and that was Leah Clearwater. I have known Leah my whole life, so it was like kissing Bella, which would be gross. I was kinda nervous about it, but there was no reason to wait. We were sitting watching the waves hit the beach and Lorina turned to look at me. I placed my hand on her and leaned in to kiss her. To my surprise she was leaning into me also.

I leaned in a little closer and pressed my lips to her sweet warm ones. They were heavenly. I pressed against her lips a little firmer and licked her bottom lip. She slowly opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in her mouth. She tasted so sweet. Our tongues fought for dominance and she eventually gave up. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth and then pulled back to look at her giving her a few quick chaste kisses on her warm lips.

"mmm….that was nice"

"Yes Jacob it sure was."

"Um, Lorina?"

"Yes?"

"Would you um, like be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! I would love to."

"Sweeeet"

I pecked her lips a few more times before we got up to leave. I walked her home and kissed her before she walked inside. I HAD A GIRLFRIEND! THIS WAS AWESOME!

I ran home feeling happier than I could ever remember. I got home and saw Charlie's police cruiser in my driveway. I didn't think anything of it though cause he always came over to see my dad. They have been best friends since before I was born. My mood changed as soon as I walked into the house. Bella was crying and Seth was holding her and my dad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Seth's dad Harry was here and so were Paul and Sam. I could see Sue in the kitchen sitting at the table crying. What the hell was going on here.

"Jacob…." was all I remember


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

BPOV

So things have been kinda weird lately. Jake has shot up like a foot. He is taller than dad now and he shakes a little when he gets mad. He has muscles, and I mean muscles. I mean Jake has like an eight pack, not that I am checking him out. That would just be gross, he is my brother, but you cant help but notice changes like that. Sam Uley has also been hanging around my house A LOT. Paul stopped coming around two weeks ago, not that I can say I am not upset. I really don't like Paul, he has issues. A few days later Jared stopped coming around too. It was really weird how Jake's friends were just disappearing.

Jake's first day of school he came home like a smiling fool. I have never seen him so happy before. Seth and I were playing in the living room and he nicer to me than he usually is.

"What is going on with you Jake?"

"I met the most beautiful girl today"

"Oh."

"Her name is Lorina and she is just wonderful"

"We have a date at the beach tomorrow. I cant wait"

I was happy for my brother. I knew he sort of went out with Leah, Seth's sister for a little, but she met someone else and broke my brother's heart. I know she is Seth's sister but I am not sure I can ever forgive her for what she did to my brother. He seemed happy though, happier than I have seen him in a long time.

Sue came over to get Seth and mom and dad came home a few minutes later. We sat down to eat dinner and Jake told them about Lorina. The way he described her made her sound like a princess. I couldn't wait to meet her. We finished dinner I took my bath and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning and called Seth to make sure he was awake. My parents started letting me walk to school with Seth. It was really cool. I really had a huge crush on him even though I didn't think he felt the same way. I may only be nine years old but I know I love him, and not like I love Jake. School was pretty decent and Seth and I walked home to do homework and play out back.

Mommy got a job a few weeks ago working part time at the library in Forks. She really seemed to like it. She wasn't home everyday when I got home from school, but Seth and I were old enough to stay home for a few hours. I knew Jake would be late today since he had his date with Lorina, so we did our homework and went out back to play. About 10 minutes later daddy came home and started making dinner.

Seth and I were watching TV when there was a knock at the door. It was too early for Sue to come and get Seth, so I had wondered who it was. My dad answered the door and Chief Swan and Seth's dad Harry walked in. I noticed they looked very sad and wondered if everything was ok.

"Seth, why don't you and Bella go outside to play" Harry said

"Dad, we just came back in"

"Please son, take Bella outside"

I knew something was wrong then. I hated they didn't think I was old enough to know right away. Seth and I went outside, but I left the door cracked so I could hear what was going on. I couldn't believe my ears and wished I wasn't listening.

"Billy, we need to talk" Chief Swan said.

"Ok Charlie. What's up?"

"Billy, sit down" Harry told him

"Ok you guys have me worried. What's going on?"

Just then Sue came barreling through the door with tears in her eyes. What the heck was going on?

"Sue?" My dad questioned. She just stood there.

"Where are the kids Billy?"

"Outback. What is going on. I want to know now." My dad demanded

"Billy, I hate to be the one to do this. I got a call at the station that there had been a car hit by a drunk driver. I got in the patrol car to get to the scene of the accident and that is when I realized what was going on."

"Charlie please. How bad can it be? Just tell me what happened. Sarah should be home any minute and we can all talk this out"

Sue sobbed loudly and ran into the kitchen. Where was my mommy? Seth came up to me and sat with me on the steps as we listened to the men talk.

"Billy, the car that had been hit was Sarah's" Harry said as he put a hand on my dad's shoulder. My mom's car was hit? Is that why they were here to take us to the hospital to see her?

"What hospital is she in Harry. I want to go see her now."

"Billy, I'm sorry. She's gone. The car was hit and went over the cliff and she died on impact.. I don't think she felt anything or saw what was coming."

What? My mother was dead? No, he was lying. Mommy would be walking in the door any minute. I stayed there for a minute while Seth stared at me. I wanted to hear what else they had to say. Someone was lying.

"Charlie you have to be wrong. Sarah will be home in minutes. I just talked to her an hour ago."

"I wish I was Billy, but I saw her body. It was Sarah."

My dad started sobbing and that was all I could take of this crap. Seth tried to grab me, but I ran into the house crying.

"You are a liar, Chief Swan" I cried out. "Why would you lie like that?'

No one moved and just looked at me. Sue came in and grabbed me and tried to take me in the kitchen, but I fought her.

"Tell me why you would lie Harry. Why?"

"Bella, honey sit down. Please." My dad looked up at me.

"No daddy I want to know why they are lying. Mommy is not dead"

"Bella……"

I ran up to my room with Seth close behind me. I slammed the door and fell on the floor and he just held me. Seth always knew what I needed and he held me as I cried.

"Seth, it cant be real. Tell me it's not real"

"Bells, I don't know what to say"

My dad called upstairs and said he would be back in a few minutes and that Sue was downstairs. Seth and I eventually made our way downstairs and I just sat there waiting for daddy to come home. I didn't know at the time that he was going to the morgue to identify mommy's body but when he came back an hour later I could see it on his face as soon as he walked in the door. My mom was gone.

"NO!!!!!" I screamed running into his arms. "Daddy I want mommy."

"I know baby, but mommy is in heaven now with the angels. I'm sorry honey." He held me and we just cried together for what seemed liked hours. I guess I fell asleep on Seth's lap cause when I woke up Sam, Jared, and Paul were all standing in my living room. Jared and Paul were huge. I almost didn't recognize him.

"Where's Jake? Did he come home from his date? I want Jake!"

"He is on his way home now Bella" Paul said but I ignored him. I realized again why we were all here and I started crying again as daddy held his head in his hands. Just then Jake walked in the door.

He looked so happy when he walked in the door. His date with Lorina must have gone well. I hated that his world was about to come crashing down. He looked around the room trying to figure out what was going on.

"Jacob" my dad said. "Sit down son we have to talk"

Jake looked like he had spaced out but I knew he could still hear dad talking. I went over and took his hand as he was just sitting there. I started to cry and he looked at me even more confused.

"Jacob, there was a accident. Your mom was driving home from the library and she was hit by a drunk driver."

"Where is she dad I want to go see her. Is she ok?" I could see him start to shake a little but I just assumed he was spooked by what he was being told.

"No son. She's not. The car went off the cliff and she died on impact."

He looked around at everyone as a tear came down his cheek.

"Are you sure dad? Could it be a mistake?" He was starting to get angry.

"I'm sure. I just came back from identifying her body. I am really sorry son"

He didn't say anything. He just stood there starting to shake more and more violently. Before I knew what was happening Sam was screaming to get him out of the house and Sue grabbed me and Seth and ran into the kitchen. Dad seemed to know what was going on, but wasn't letting on he knew anything. Paul and Sam dragged Jake outside with Jared following close behind. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it was bad.

I didn't see Jake for two weeks after that, and when I did he was coming in from somewhere looking disheveled. He barely spoke and hung out at Sam's a lot with Paul and Jared. I hated him. How could he leave me after mom died? Daddy was a mess and I spent a lot of time at Sue's. No one seemed to care that I was going through hell. I lost her too. Sue tried to comfort me, but she wasn't the one I wanted comforting from. I wanted my mommy to hold me and she never would again.

The nights I spent at Sue's, Seth would sleep on the floor next to me. I had horrible nightmares and Seth was always there and woke up when I started screaming. For an almost ten year old boy he was mature beyond his years. He always was there for me. He was all I had left and I was grateful for my best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_JPOV_

_The last thing I remember is Sam screaming to get me out of the house. I was shaking out of control as I ran towards the forest. I was furious and horribly saddened. I couldn't believe my mother was gone. I had just seen her this morning. It was impossible to believe I would never see her again. I knew Bella needed me right now, but something told me that I wouldn't be much help right now._

_Thinking about the car that killed my mom made me even more furious. The next thing I knew I could hear my bones cracking and my clothes shedding. What the hell was happening to me. I could feel my body transform and then watched as my paws hit the ground. Wait, my paws? What happened to me?_

_It is okay Jacob. _I heard a voice in my head. Great now not only did I have paws, but I am hearing voices.

_You are hearing voices Jake, but you are not crazy. It's Sam Uley._

_Sam?_

_Yeah, man._

_Hey Jake._ The next two voices entered my head.

_Um…hey._

_It's Jared and Paul._ The voices answered at the same time.

_Ok. This is weird. What is going on?_

_Well dude_, Sam thought_. You are wolf. You remember the old stories of our ancestors?_

_Of course I do. My dad tells them all the time at the bonfires. They are true?_ I was shocked. That meant that if I was a werewolf that the cold ones were real.

_Yes Jake they are._ Paul answered.

_So this why you have been ignoring me all this time?_

_Yeah Jake. Sorry man_ Paul said. _So now that you know what do you think?_

I didn't know what to think. All of this was happening way too fast. I just lost my mom, my sister is in pieces, and what am I gonna do now about Lorina?

_Who is Lorina. _Shit I forgot they could hear my thoughts

_She is this amazing girl that I met at school._

_Are you talking about Emily's niece? _Shit. I forgot that she was Emily's niece and that Sam was married to Emily. _Uh yeah we met at school Sam._

_Dude that girl is a handful. More power to you, just don't hurt her man. Emily will kill you and then me._

_Don't worry I don't have any plans of hurting her._ I thought about our kiss and Sam kinda growled. Oops.

_Alright Jake we are gonna show you how to phase back. _Paul thought

_I really don't want to man. I don't want to deal with everything. I just lost my mom dude and found out I can phase into a wolf. Wait what about Bells?_

_What about her?_ Sam asked

_Will she phase too? When can I see her? She needs me right now I know she does._

_Bella won't phase. _Sam said. _As far as we know it is only the men in our bloodline. You can't home till you can control your temper. I mean your dad knows about us, but Bella can't know._

_**Sam!**_ I shouted in my head. _**Our mother just died. How can you expect me to stay away from her? **_

_**Jacob Black don't you yell at me! Don't you think I know how hard this is?**_

I went to go run back to the house and I heard Sam command me to stay. All of the sudden I couldn't move. _**What the fuck?**_

_Sam is the alpha Jake. If he commands us we have no choice but to listen to him. _Jared answered my thoughts.

_This just keeps getting better and better._

Now not only was I grieving for my mom, who I missed more than anything. I still couldn't believe that she was gone. What kind of fucked up world is this that my mother would be taken from me and that I turned into a giant fucking dog and chased and killed vampires.

I couldn't talk to Bella, but I did sit outside her window every night. She cried every night and screamed in her sleep. The only thing that kept me from busting in the house anyway was that Seth was with her sleeping on her floor. He really was a good kid and I am glad that my sister has him.

Two days after I phased I was walking out of the forest to Sam's and that is when I saw her. I knew about imprinting from Sam and Jared. They both said once you see her nothing in the world matters anymore besides her and that she is now holding you to the earth. I felt that pull as soon as I saw her standing outside on the porch. My Lorina! She was so beautiful. I walked towards the house and she looked up and her eyes met mine. That is when it really hit me. My world shifted as soon as our eyes met. All I saw was her and nothing else mattered anymore. She looked at me again and started running towards me. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she felt it too. She jumped into my arms and kissed me. Thank goodness she wasn't mad and now I could let her in on the secret.

"Jake" She screamed. "I missed you so much. I am so sorry to hear about your mom. Can I do anything?"

Um yeah, I thought. You can kiss me again. There is nothing that those lips can't cure. I wonder if she felt the electric current go through her body like I just did. I could kiss her all day long. She is so amazing.

"No baby I am just fine as long as you are here" It was so easy to tell her the truth.

"Lorina, honey?' Was I really ready to do this?

"Yes, Jakey"

"What do you know about our legends?"

"Well when I was little I used to come here to visit Aunt Emily and sat at a few bonfires. I know that your people supposedly descend from wolves. That the men turn into wolves when the cold ones appear. I always thought it would be cool if there were protective wolves." Holy shit she knew all about it. I figured now was a good time as any to tell her. I wanted her to know I imprinted on her.

"Really? Would you believe me if I told you they were real?"

"Come on Jake. Do I look that gullible?"

"I'm not lying, Lorina. I swear."

"Whatever."

All of the sudden I was terrified. What if she decided she didn't believe me and I never got to show her how much I love her. This was simply the greatest moment of my life, but the truth is I was still mourning over my mother and I hadn't seen Bella in weeks. I missed them both terribly. If Lorina decided she didn't believe me and didn't want me in her life it would be the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't handle missing my sister, mourning for my mother and being rejected by my imprint. I had to hope for the best and try to recover the situation.

"I'll prove it"

I grabbed her hand and ran to Sam's house. I asked her to wait outside and I went into talk to Sam and Emily. I ran into the house jumping for joy.

"Sam! I imprinted!" I screamed as I realized Paul was sitting in the living room with Sam.

"You did?"

"Hey Paul"

"Jake." He said with a smirk. He was the only one of the four of us now that hadn't imprinted.

Emily came running from kitchen. I know Sam told her about Lorina and I and I hoped she wasn't too upset.

"That's just great Jake" She seemed pissed. Did she think I imprinted on someone other than Lorina? "What about what this is gonna do my niece? You saw what Sam and I being together did to Leah!'

"Emily, before you get upset at me can I tell you who I imprinted on?"

"I guess"

"I imprinted on Lorina!"

Emily just sat there not knowing what to say at first. She looked mad at first, but I could see her smile a little.

"When are you gonna tell her Jake?" Sam asked

"Um..I kinda already did"

"You what!" Emily shrieked.

"You didn't phase did you Jake?" Sam asked.

"No that is why I am here. I want to show her cause she doesn't believe me, but I wanted someone else with me since I am still kinda new to this."

"Well at least you thought of that" Sam said as he rolled his eyes.

"Where is she?"

"Emily? Is that ok, honey?"

She paused for a few seconds. She looked like she was really debating whether it was ok. I know what happened to her and that she was worried for Lorina, but I would like to think I have a little more control. I would never hurt my imprint.

"As long as you and Paul are there I don't have a problem with it."

I secretly freaked out in my mind as I realized what I was about to do. Please don't reject me. I thought.

"Hey Uncle Sam" The most beautiful voice in the world said.

"Hey Lolo."

"What's up?"

"Well, I heard Jake told you we were wolves"

"Um……..yeah I don't believe that."

"Well we are gonna show you!"

"Uncle Sam come on. Tell me you don't really believe this shit"

"Language young lady"

"I do believe it cause I am the alpha of the wolf pack. Just stay here and Jake is gonna phase. Don't move unless I tell you to."

LPOV(Lorina)

I didn't know quite yet what was going on. Did they really expect me to believe that werewolves were real. I mean I know that Jake was hurting cause he just lost his mom and he couldn't talk to Bella for some reason, but this was just ridiculous.

Jake ran into the wood disappearing behind the trees as Sam and Paul, I think was his name, got ready to take on whatever happened next.

I looked up and saw this huge reddish brown wolf walking out of the forest from where Jake entered. I couldn't believe my eyes and I almost turned around and ran. Sam and Paul didn't seem like it was out of the ordinary at all for them to see this huge wolf in front of them.

"Easy Jake" Sam ordered. The Jake wolf just nodded his huge head in understanding. Was this really happening? I mean really. He came walking closer towards me and Sam gave me a nod that said it is ok he wont hurt you. I found myself being pulled towards the Jake wolf. I suddenly felt very comfortable and didn't understand it at all. I should be running for the hills, not facing this huge, menacing wolf head on. Even if there were reinforcements.

I walked closer to Jake and reached out to pet him. I couldn't believe my hands were betraying me. I just had to touch him. He actually started purring at my touch and his tongue hung out to the side of his mouth as if he was smiling. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jake is that really you?" I asked as he shook his huge head up and down. "I cant believe this is really happening" I said more to myself then the wolf standing in front of me. It wasn't until that I noticed all the hurt in the wolf's eyes, Jake's eyes. I could see into his soul and it was sad. It was filled with hurt and loss, but something a little happy as well. I knew in that moment that I couldn't turn my back on the wolf or my Jake. I would be here for him no matter what he needed.

"Ok" I laughed. "I believe you now. Can you go change back so we can talk?"

He let out a hearty noise that sounded like it would be a laugh if he was human. It was really cute. He disappeared back into the woods and the sexy russet skinned boy I was already in love with walked out of the forest. I could tell he had tears in his eyes. I walked up to him and hugged him as I kissed his tears away.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you, but I want you to know that before this wolf thing happened I already knew you were the one for me." Jake said nervously

"Ok…."

"There is thing called imprinting that we as wolves can do. Sam described it to me. It is when we meet the one girl in this world that is meant for us, and us alone. Sam said when you see her your world shifts and all that matters in your world is her. That she is the only thing holding you to the earth with these steel, unbreakable cables. I felt that when I looked at you the day I came back to school. You are my soul mate Lorina, my imprint."

I just stared at him for a moment absorbing all he had said to me. I was his soul mate? He was meant for just me. I could tell that he was nervous that I wasn't going to respond well. Was he kidding? The fact that this sexy, amazing man-boy was meant for me and that I was meant for him.

"Lorina? Say something, please. This is killing me" he said with sad tears in his eyes. "I can't do this without you, baby"

I ran and jumped into his arms and just hugged him. As understanding came across his face I got down and held his hands.

"Jake you don't have to do this alone. I will be with you every step of the way. I know you miss your mom and I am assuming this is why you can't talk to Bella right now, but baby I will be your shoulder to lean on and your strength when you are too weak to go on. We will get through this together. After all what are soul mates for?"

He just stood there for a second looking at me and then kissed me more passionately than he ever has before. I was so caught up in the kiss I didn't hear Aunt Emily clearing her throat till Jake let me go. Oops!

JPOV

Things were going to be ok. Lorina was here to help me and I would never leave her side. Maybe she could help me get back into Bella's good graces. I couldn't imagine the pain Bella must be going through. I would talk to Sam about it later. Right now I was just relishing in the fact that my imprint accepted me and what I was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

**6 months later**

It has been six months since I lost my mother. Dad mourned for a while and wasn't around much, but I understood. I pretty much became a permanent fixture at Seth's house. Sue and Harry treated me like their own and even Leah warmed up to me a little. About a month and a half after daddy came home and Jake suddenly reappeared. As mad as I was at him for leaving me, I have never been happier to see my brother.

He wouldn't tell me what happened, just that he needed time to deal with mom's death and that he was sorry he deserted me. I forgave him, but I could tell he was hiding something. Something was different about him. He was more confident, even a little arrogant. He still hung out with Sam, Jared and Paul quite a bit and Lorina was at our house everyday. I really liked her though and she was the big sister I never had. I have caught them fooling around a few times, which is just gross. I guess if I had to kiss someone it would be Seth. He didn't seem to notice me looking at him as we sat on the edge of the rocks fishing.

"Watcha thinking about Bells?"

"Not much. I just really miss my mom."

"I know." he said draping his arm around me and setting his fishing pole in between the rocks so he could get some help holding it, since he had his arm around me. I could feel the tears starting to flow out of my eyes. I hated crying in front of Seth. I really tried to be tough around him. He always said how much he didn't like girls, but that I was the exception cause I didn't act like one. So how could I let him see me act like one now.

"Are you crying Bella?"

"No" I lied

"Yes you are. You don't have to hide it. I would cry too. I am here. I always will be here."

He was so sweet. He truly was my best friend. Even though I had Angela and Marina at school, they didn't anywhere near compare to what I had with Seth.

"I don't know you do it. I don't what I would do if I lost my mom""Well lets not think about that. Lets hope it never happens."

"OK?"

Just then I felt a tug on my fishing pole.

"I think I got one Seth. I got one!"

"Well pull it in Bells!"

"I cant. It is too strong. Help me"

"Bella! If I let go of my pole I am gonna lose it"

"Well what am I supposed to do Seth?"

"You are such a girl"

"You think genius?"

"Hold on. You drive me crazy"

"Ha! At least it is not a far trip"

"Do you want help with this monster of a fish or not?"

"Yes"

He wedged his pole between the rocks making sure it wasn't gonna come out and stood behind me. He put his arms around me to grab the pole, so he could help me reel in my humongous catch. I reeled it in and he pulled on the pole. I don't know why but I suddenly got a weird feeling from Seth having his arms around mine. It was an uncomfortable feeling. It was more like butterflies. I didn't have much time to think about it cause he gave one more last tug and a boot came flying out of the water. That was my fish?

It grazed both of our heads and landed on the rock above us.

"Great! Bella you caught a boot! Glad we are not relying on your fishing skills for dinner tonight."

"Shut up Seth!"

"Make me!"

Before I knew what was happening I was kissing Seth on the lips. I don't know. I mean boys are yucky. It just seemed right, but weird. I moved away and he just stood there looking at me for a minute. He yanked his fishing pole out of the rocks and ran away.

"Seth!" I called to him but he just kept running. Way to go Bella.

SPOV

I didn't know what to do. Running was my first instinct. Bella has been my best friend since we were two, but I didn't want her kissing me. I had to watch Leah kiss her boyfriend when he came over to see her and that was just gross. I know she is probably mad at me and crying right now, but I didn't know what else to do.

I ran home and my mom was sitting at the table looking at me with the oddest expression.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Um….Bella kissed me mom."

"She always kisses you on the cheek when you are leaving."

"No mom I mean she kissed me, kissed me."

"Oh"

"Well I guess she likes you"

"But girls are gross. Bella is different, but ewwwww."

"So what did you do?"

"I ran away"

"Well that wasn't very nice, Seth."

"I was scared mom."

"Tell me exactly what happened?"

"Well, we were fishing and she thought she caught a fish. She said she couldn't get it so I put my pole down and helped her. I pulled while she reeled it in and on the last tug this boot came out of the water. I told her it was a good thing that we weren't relying on her fishing skills for dinner and she told me to shut up. So I told her to make me and she kissed me. Then I ran"

"And you left her there?"

"Yeah."

"Seth Michael Clearwater, you know better than to leave someone alone by the rocks. What if she gets hurt. You know how clumsy that girl is."

"Lets go Seth Michael. We are going to find her and make sure she is ok. The Blacks have enough trauma for right now. I don't think Billy can handle anymore."

"Fine! But I am not talking to her"

"I didn't say you had to"

We walked out of the house and got in the car and drove down to the rocks. We got to the path that led to the rock and there was Bella standing there tugging her fishing pole and my tackle box. I guess I forgot to grab it when I ran away from her. Mom stopped the car and got out to help her load her stuff in the back of the minivan. I didn't even look at her. I wasn't mad at her. It just felt, I don't know weird.

"Hey Bella!" mom said to her. She looked down at her feet and would not look at me.

"Hi Sue. What are you doing here?"

"Well Seth told me he left you here and we came to find you. Tell her you are sorry for leaving her Seth" What was she thinking? I told her I didn't want to talk to Bella. "Now Seth!"

"Sorry Bella."

"I'm sorry too Seth."

"What for?"

"For kissing you. I wont ever do it again. Pinky promise" I placed my finger around hers and we shook them.

"Fine. I forgive you, but don't kiss me again and don't tell anyone at school."

"Great kids. Come on lets go. Billy and Jake are waiting for you." Mom said. I was still a little upset but Bella was my best friend in the whole world. As long as Embry and Quil don't find out we are good. I like them and they are good friends, but they will tease me. Well Bella knows not to do it again. I forgive her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**3 years later**

JPOV

I was sitting in the house waiting for Lorina to come over. It seemed like I hadn't seen her in forever, although I saw her last night. It hurts to be away from her. I think what makes it harder to is that when I am not with her the pain of my mother being gone comes back full force. It doesn't hurt so bad when Lorina is here. She is my angel. My mother would have loved her. Bella is not handling mom being gone too well either. She doesn't say much about it, but when I talked to Seth the other day he said he was worried because she had become really detached. I know he is young but I really think he feels more for my sister than friendship. He is just too shy to admit it.

My dad and Bells are at Sue's house for the evening. They shouldn't be back home till late, if they come home at all. I was excited and nervous all at the same time. Lorina and I had been alone before, but we recently talked about taking our relationship to the next level. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to make love to her. She is my everything. I mean we have fooled around, but more than third base. Her scent is intoxicating. I am not sure how much control I will have once I get to actually taste her. Just thinking about it makes my cock hard.

I know we have to talk about what we are going to do next year. We graduate in June from high school. I have to stay on the rez, but maybe I can take some classes in Port Angeles or something. Lorina wants to pursue a degree in physiology and become a personal trainer. I am not sure if they have that at Port Angeles and I don't know if I can handle her being in Seattle without me. I know we can visit on the weekends, but will that be enough. Anyway there is no use stressing over it now and she is at the door.

I got up off the couch and answered the door and was speechless when I saw my angel. She was always beautiful, but tonight she was exquisite. It had been warmer in La Push the last few days and Lorina was wearing a short pleated jean skirt and a purple tank top that was low cut enough to see her beautiful breasts, but still left a lot left to the imagination. She never wore much make up. I mean lets face it, she surely didn't need it. She had that natural beauty that girls kill for. She did wear some black eyeliner that made her green eyes stand out even more. She had on a low pair on black heels and legs that went on for miles. I couldn't believe this gorgeous, sexy woman standing before me was all mine. She was making my mouth water.

"What's wrong Jake?" Her angelic voice snapped me out of trance.

"Nothing babe, why?"

"Well, you haven't said anything since you opened the door and you are just staring at me. Do I look okay?" Was she serious?

"You look more than okay. You are a goddess." I could see a faint pink blush paint her cheeks after I said that and my heart swelled that she still reacted that way to me after 3 years of being together. I knew she wanted to take us to the next level as bad as I did, but I didn't want to seem desperate.

"Come on in. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Sure if you have soda that would be great."

"Sure. Sure"

She followed me into the kitchen and I could resist anymore. I pushed her gently against the counter and pressed my lips to hers. I could still hear the fireworks inside my head when I kissed her. She gasped a little at the surprise that opened her lips enough for me to slide my tongue in. I loved battling with her tongue. She tasted sweet like honey and I could never get enough. She pulled away to get a breath and just stared at me for a minute. I could see the lust in her eyes, but I also saw a little fear. Neither one of us had done this before. It was new territory. Of course there was nothing set in stone saying we had to go all the way tonight, but I still had my hopes up. I warmed up some pizza and she grabbed her coke and my hand and dragged me into the living room.

We sat on the couch eating in a comfortable silence when she brought up the topic I was dreading most of all. College.

"So, baby I was thinking. I am going to talk to the head of the gym department at school and see if they would train me. I can still learn a little of what I want to do and not have to leave you."

I don't know why but I was suddenly pissed off. The last thing I wanted to do was hold her back. It would be hard not to see her everyday, but we would manage.

"Lorina, I am not going to hold you back from your dreams. I want you to go to college, even if that means I don't get to see you everyday."

"Jacob, I can't leave you. What would I do without you?"

"You would make new friends and get new experiences. You would probably be so busy you wouldn't have much time to miss me."

"Is that what you think? I miss you when I am home. I could have just left your house and I miss you. I am not leaving you.""Listen to me. You know how this imprinting thing works. I will be whatever you want me to be. I love being your boyfriend, but I can always just be your friend, or nothing if that is what it is going to take to get you to go to school. I will not have you sacrifice your dreams because of some mythical matchmaking."

"Oh. So you weren't into me before you phased? You were forced into this?" How the hell did this night turn into such a catastrophe. Weren't we just making out in the kitchen?

"That is not what I meant and you know it. I liked you from the minute I saw you. Before I phased. There was no forcing. I am forced to feel the way I do about you. Don't you know how head over heels in love I am with you? Lolo, you are it for me. I want to marry you when we are older, see you pregnant with our children. But I want you to go to school."

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew she was pressing her lips against mine. It wasn't sweet like our usual kisses. It had this urgency, like she was afraid I was going to leave her. She was reaching down my chest trying to get my shirt off. I loved this girl and I wanted her in a way I can't describe, but not cause she was scared of us not being us.

"Lorina stop. I said STOP!"

"So now you don't want me?"

"Woman you make crazy. Of course I want you. Can you not feel this?" I pressed her hand against my cock to show her how hard I was for her and I lost my train of thought as soon as she touched me.

"Then why did you want me to stop?"

"Baby, I want to make love to you in the worst way, but not because you are afraid of what our future holds. I want it to be perfect."

"I do too. What if we make a deal. I will call the school in Port Angeles and see what they offer. If they offer a degree in physiology we can both go there. If I need more school then we will cross that road when we come to it. I don't want to fight with you."

"That is a deal I can live with and I don't want to fight with you either."

"Good"

She got her plate with the pizza and went to bring it to her beautiful mouth when she lost her hold on the plate and the sauce got all over her.

"Shit!"

"It's not a big deal babe. I can get you a shirt and we can throw your clothes in the washer."

"Ok"

She followed me into my room and I gave her one of my t shirts. I knew it was going to be huge on her, but it was all I had. She went into the bathroom to change and handed me her clothes through the door. I told her I would start the wash and wait for her in my room. I was in my room putting some things away when I heard her come through the door. I turned around and lost all thoughts of anything besides My Lorina. The girl oozed sexiness normally, but wearing my shirt was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Just the little things makes me hard for her.

She walked towards me and stroked my face with the back of her hand.

"What's wrong Jacob? The wolf got your tongue?"

"No more like the site of your body does" Wow did I just say that out loud?

"Hmm really. So what does this do to you?"

She pressed herself against me and licked me from the bottom of my collarbone to the area right underneath my chin. She nibbled right there and whispered in my ear. "How about that? What does that do you to?"

I couldn't take anymore and I grabbed her and kissed her with more passion than I ever thought I could put into a kiss. She went weak in the knees and I saw this as an opportunity to pick her up and lay her down in my bed. I picked her up bridal style as she gasped when her feet left the ground, We never broke the kiss and I could feel her smile as I continued kissing her. I laid her down on the bed and broke the kiss so I could attack her neck. She tilted her head back to give me more access and I gladly took advantage. I sucked and nipped her neck, slowly moving down to her collarbone as I felt her hands move under my shirt.

"I want your shirt off" Who was I to argue. I sat up and she dipped her hands under my shirt lifting it as she went. Every time she lifted my shirt more she licked the skin that was newly revealed and scraped her nails across my nipples. I don't know how I didn't cum right then. She got the shirt over my head and met my lips with hers once the shirt was completely off. She raked her nails down my back and I arched my chest towards her. She was driving me all kinds of crazy.

I brought my hands to hem of her shirt. "May I?"

"Please" she whispered. I stood her up on her feet and began taking her shirt off mimicking the kisses and licks up her flat stomach as I revealed every inch of new skin. She wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't remember throwing it in washer, but I certainly wasn't complaining. I have felt her breasts, but never have actually seen them. "God you are beautiful" I whispered.

I started to kiss her earlobe after taking her shirt completely off and was playing with her nipples at the same time. The little hard buds felt like heaven in my hand. She was so soft and felt so good. She moaned my name as I kissed down her chest taking one her nipples in my mouth. The taste of her skin was like a drug. I needed more and I couldn't wait. I laid down on her side and sucked on her nipples as I slid my hand in to her panties. She was so wet. I have felt her through her panties on other occasions, but the smooth skin of her folds made my cock twitch. I couldn't believe how good she felt.

"Mmmm baby you are this wet for me already? I haven't even really started yet." She moaned and threw her head back as I rubbed her clit. I moved her legs apart so I could lay in between them. I lifted my finger up to my mouth to taste her and I was in complete bliss. She tasted amazing and I was trying to let the flavor linger as long as I could. The only way to be satisfied was the get a second helping.

"I have to taste more of you, baby. You are so sweet. Can I taste you?"

She didn't say anything, just nodded her head. I licked down her neck, placed a kiss on each nipple, sunk my tongue into her belly button and licked down to her thigh. I kissed her thighs, trailed kisses over her sweet core and kissed the other thigh. When I was satisfied that I had tortured her enough for the day I spread her lips and pressed my tongue against her sweet clit. I had to refrain myself from losing control. I wanted to taste every part of her beautiful pussy and make her scream my name as she came. I trailed my hand up her thigh and then inserted a finger into her. She moaned and arched her back up off the bed. She was tight and warm and I knew I would have to work her some before I could sink my cock into her. I knew it was inevitable. It was going to hurt, but I wanted to make as least painful as possible.

I entered another finger inside of her and I could see her wince a bit. It passed quickly and she was back into her state of ecstasy. I pressed harder against her clit and encircled it with my tongue, kissing and nipping at it every so often, earning more moans from her. I sucked her clit into my mouth and thrusted harder into her and that must have done it. I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers. She grabbed the back of my head and pushed it into her pussy as she screamed.

"Oh God Jake! Jaaaaake. I'm cumming. UHHHHH!"

I looked into her eyes as she came and it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I quickly licked her dry and enjoyed the remaining taste of her on my fingers as she came down from her high. I slid up her body and kissed her so she could taste her self on my tongue.

"See how good you taste? That is my new favorite flavor."

"Not bad baby, but now I want to taste you."

Could she make my cock any harder. She has always jerked me off but I have never felt her sweet, hot mouth on me. I was riddled with anticipation. I let her roll me over and take my pants and boxers off as she just stared at me in amazement. She kissed down my chest and wrapped her little hand around my cock. Oh what she did to me.

She moved her mouth down further and licked the pre-cum off the head of my cock. I grunted at the pleasure of feeling her tongue on me and propped my elbows under my head so I could watch her suck me. She looked up at me and smiled and she circled the head with her tongue. I closed my eyes and she impaled her mouth taking almost all of me inside her mouth. I was impressed that she was able to take that much. I took my arms down and wrapped my hand in her hair guiding her as she rode me up and down with her mouth. It was the single most erotic thing I have ever watched, and I've watched my fair share of porn, but this beats that any day!

"Oh God Lorina. I love the feel of your mouth around me. You are amazing"

I decided I would let her suck me a little bit longer. I didn't want to cum in her mouth. At least not this time. I wanted to cum inside of her the first time we made love.

"Baby stop or I am gonna cum and I want to cum inside of you. Come back up here."

She released my cock and I immediately felt the loss of her warmth. I rolled her back over and kissed her as I placed my cock at her entrance.

"Are you sure?"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life, Jacob. I need you inside of me"

I slowly inserted the head of my cock in her as she winced. I glanced at her as she nodded for me to go on. The farther I pressed the more she winced and I felt horrible that I was causing her this much pain. I wasn't even totally inside of her yet.

"Just do it Jake. Please"

She wrapped her hands around my neck preparing for the pain as I pushed my entire length inside of her. She cried out in pain and I immediately stopped.

"I am so sorry, honey" I told her as I wiped the tears from her face.

"It's fine baby. Keep going?"

"Lorina?"

"Keep going Jake"

I pulled almost completely out of her and thrust myself back inside of her. This time the look on her face was not pain, but total enjoyment. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was simply gorgeous while she allowed me to share the most thrilling and special experience of my life. We were finally one. Bonded by our love and no one could ever take that away from us.

I continued to pump my cock in and out of her watching her facial expressions the whole time. We just stared into each other's eyes and I could see straight into her beautiful soul. Our eyes never strayed from one another as I was making love to her. She was really tight and warm. I could feel her walls clench around my cock almost painfully as she got ready to cum. "Cum for me baby. Show me how good it feels to have my cock inside you"

"Mmmmm" she moaned. "Jake. I love the way you feel inside of me, make me yours completely. Ahhhhh! Jake! Jake!" she was even more beautiful as she came this time digging her nails into my back while making the sexiest little noises and that triggered my own orgasm.

She sat up and straddled me and rode me as she threw her head back. I pressed my lips against her chest and prayed to her like she was a deity. I thrust one more time as she met my eyes again and release myself inside of her.

"Mmmmmmmm Lorina. That was. Well there are just no words for what that was. I love you so much! We have to do this more often. I don't want to slide out of you just yet.

It feels too good right now."

"I love you too Jacob Black. Forever and always"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok so I know in Eclipse Seth phased when he was like 13, but he will be older when he phases in my story.

Chapter 8

**Bella and Seth 14 years old**

SPOV

I couldn't put my finger on it but something was different about Bella. Of course she was still my best friend, but lately I couldn't get my mind off of her. She was beautiful and starting to fill out in all the right places. Jeez Seth get a grip. That is Bells you are talking about, I thought to myself. Something else was going on though. I knew she was having a hard time with Sarah being gone, but she was so detached. She didn't have that normal healthy smile she always wore when we hung out. I would ask her what was wrong but she would always just shrug me off. She has been like this for almost two years and I had enough.

Jake was worried about her too. He told me that he could hear her crying at night, but when he went into her room she acted like nothing was wrong. I was really worried about where she was headed. My mom even tried to talk to her, but she said Bella would say nothing and just say she missed Sarah. I had an idea though. She didn't really have any girlfriends her age. She just didn't get along with them. I talked to my sister last night and although she doesn't like anyone she agreed to help with Bella. I asked Jake to talk to Lorina and she was gonna talk to Kim. The plan was for them to have a sleepover. I knew she was younger than all of them, but maybe having girls she looked up to would help some. They were also closer to her age.

It was all set to go. The girls told Bella they wanted her to come over to have a sleep over and to have some girl time. I was hoping that this would make some difference and she would open up. Even though Bella and I hung out everyday, I missed my best friend. She was just not in there anymore.

BPOV

I was kinda looking forward to tonight. I thought it was weird Leah was gonna be there since she never showed any interest in me, but I loved Lorina like a sister and Kim was really cool. Things really sucked lately and I hated my life. I know Seth noticed and I wouldn't be surprised if this night was his doing. He was really sweet that way. I also was very well aware that Jake knew I was crying every night. I just couldn't talk to him. I was really glad he was home, but there was still something he was hiding from me. Jake and Lorina were taking classes in Port Angeles, so I didn't see them much. I was so glad she was gonna be with me tonight.

Things had changed quickly. About two years ago I got these boobs that just appeared out of nowhere. And hair in places that I really didn't want it. I got my period for the first time when I was 13.. I hated that I had to tell Sue, but there was no way I could tell my dad or Jake. I was so mad at my mom for not being here. This was her job. She was supposed to tell me why I had boobs. Why I looked at Seth and got all these weird feelings, but she had to go and die. She just left me here all alone. Sure I could talk to Sue, but it was just weird talking to my best friend's mom. Of course she asked me if I had any questions and I just told her no that I was ok. I was not ok. I bought some bras for myself, but I don't know if they are the right size. My answer for coping was rolling a joint and sneaking it into the backyard. So far no one knew. I knew it was wrong, but it helped some.

Seth came over an hour before the girls came to get me. We were spending the night at Emily's house. Sam was going out with Paul and Jared for the night, so we could have uninterrupted girl time. Seth had been so supportive. I know I was shutting him out and I hated doing it, but I didn't know what to say to him.

"Looking forward to tonight Bells?"

"Um. Sure"

"Bella honey please talk to me"

"We are talking"

"I meant about what is bothering you"

"Just dumb girl stuff Seth"

"You know, I may not know about all that stupid girl stuff Bells, but I am here. Just know that." I could swear I heard him say always under his breath, but maybe I was just hearing stuff.

"I know Seth. Thanks"

The next thing I knew he was right in front of me. I was kinda surprised cause Seth was usually shy, but he held nothing back with me. I had butterflies in my stomach and I could feel him cup my cheek with his hand. I really liked him, but I doubt he felt the same way about me. Seth was gorgeous. He could have any girl he wanted. There was no way he would want me. Although right now it seemed that he did. He told me when we were nine to never kiss him again, so I never told him how I felt.

"Bells. You are so beautiful" Um….what? Maybe this was a really weird dream. Before I could say anything his lips were on mine. My first instinct was to pull away but his lips felt so good. Nothing like the day when I kissed him by the rocks. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I gasped a little. The next thing I knew he had his tongue in my mouth. What the hell? I had seen people French kiss(like my brother and Lorina) but I never thought I would be doing it. I always thought it was gross, but I was starting to rethink that theory. Then the door opened and I heard "Oh my God. Sorry"

Seth pulled away smiling at me and Lorina was standing in the doorway. BUSTED! I don't think I have ever seen Seth cheese so hard. I knew he could see the blush on my face. I was so embarrassed and confused. My first kiss and it was perfect, but confusing. Did Seth think of me that way? No he was just feeling sorry for me. He kissed the tip of my nose and told me he would talk to me tomorrow as he walked out the door. Damn I needed a joint. I was just too nervous right now. Lorina had gone back out to the car to give some privacy and I ran into my room to get my bag of clothes and sneak my bag of weed in my backpack.

Lorina didn't say much on the car ride over. She just kinda kept glancing over at me smiling. I was glad she wasn't giving me "the talk" though. My nerves were shot. I would have to find a way to sneak out and smoke quickly before all the GIRLY stuff started.

We got to Emily's and everyone hugged me, even Leah. Strange. Emily started dinner and I told Lorina I needed her keys cause I left my cell phone in her car. I took out my Ipod and put my ear buds in and walked outside an rolled a joint. I lit it and took a couple quick puffs. I hated the way the shit tasted, but it calmed my nerves. I had clicked the fod on Lorina's car to make it sound like I was going in there and turned around to just chill and smoke. I guess I didn't hear the door open or anyone calling my name, cause when I looked up Emily was standing there staring at me. FUCK!

"Isabella Marie Black! What he hell do you think your doing" Emily screamed. Then everyone else came to the door. Great. Just fucking great! I saw the look on Lorina's face and felt guilty immediately. She walked up to me and grabbed the joint throwing it on the ground and stomping on it.

"Forgot your cell phone huh? Where is the rest of it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do not play dumb with me Bella!"

"So you mean to tell me you never smoked pot? Come on. I know you were a wild child when you moved here."

"First of all, I may have had issues when I moved here, but I never solved it with drugs. Second of all you have no idea why I moved here, so don't pretend you know why. I love you Bella. You are like my younger sister. What is going on with you?"

I started to walk in the house so I could get my bag. This was quickly turning into a bad night and I had no plans of staying here. I didn't live too far from here and I could easily hoof it. I didn't get very far. Kim and Emily blocked me from getting into the house.

"Where are you going?" Kim asked

"I'm leaving. I don't want to be here."

"Well that is just too bad young lady" Emily said to me in her motherly tone.

"You don't tell me what to do! You are not my mother Emily. Maybe you don't remember, but my mother is dead."

"Yes Bella I am aware. Obviously you need someone to talk to." Emily matched my tone as she answered me.

I didn't see Leah leave and go back into the house. She came back out holding my overnight bag in one hand and my bag of weed in her other hand. That bitch went through my stuff.

"What the hell Leah?" I screeched.

"Does my brother know about this?" She asked me.

"No Seth has no idea." I guess he would now. Shit!

Lorina came up behind me and grabbed my arm dragging me back towards the house.

"Let's go. We need to talk. NOW!" She told me as she was dragging me to the front door.

"There is nothing to talk about Lorina"

"The hell there's not.. I am calling your brother."

"NO!"

"Oh yes! You either let me call Jake or I call your dad." Well shit I didn't know what was worse. Jake was gonna kill me.

"Why are you doing this Bella?"

"You want to know why? Now you care?"

"What are you talking about. I always tell you if you need to talk I am here."

"Really? I seem to remember you being too caught up making out with my brother when I suddenly got boobs and got my period."

"Bella please. All you had to do was ask. I would have talked to you. Emily and Kim would have too. I came to you and asked you why you were so upset. Why Jake heard you crying at night and all you did was shrug your shoulders. You cant get blood from a stone! I won't disclose what you are so upset about with your brother. I will tell him about the pot. And what about Seth? Are you two having sex?"

I thought Leah was gonna come barreling down the stairs at me. Sex? Um Yuck!

"Why would you think that? Cause you caught us kissing? For your information he kissed me. That was the first kiss I ever had and no we are not having sex. I am a virgin."

"Well that is good to hear" Leah said. I just glared at her and pushed past her to sit on the couch.

I could hear Lorina on her cell calling Jake. Life as I knew it was over. I knew how anti-drugs Seth and my brother were. They were both on their way over and I had no way out.

SPOV

We were in Jake's mustang heading to Emily's. Jake didn't tell me what was going on. Just that something happened with Bella and the girls needed us. I just left her. I had shared my first kiss with her. What the hell could have happened in an hour and a half? We walked into the house and everyone was just sitting there. Bella had her head in her hands and looked like she had been crying. I looked at the table next to Leah and saw the bag of weed sitting there. She knew how I felt about drugs.

"Leah what the hell? Have you lost your mind?" She looked down at the table and saw what I was freaking out about. She just squinted at me.

"Why don't you ask your little girlfriend about that?" Girlfriend? Great Bella told them I kissed her. Damn girls.

"What are you talking about sis?"

"The weed is not mine little brother. It is Bella's"

There was no way. Bella would never smoke pot. Jake just looked at Lorina and I could tell by the look on her face that it was true.

"Bells?"

"What?"

"Is it true? Is it yours?"

"Maybe. So what if it is?"

I walked up to her and kneeled down in front of her. I was trying so hard not to get mad at her. Is this what had been so different about her?

"Why Bella?"

"Why not?"

"Honey. I want to talk to you about this. You are my best friend. I love you"

Shit did I just say that? Maybe she wont take it like that. Even though it was true. That kiss earlier proved it. I was in love with Bella Black.

"Seth it is just a little bit of weed. Jeez. It is not that big of a deal"

I wasn't sure what happened next, but before I knew it Jake had Bella pinned up against the wall. He was shaking uncontrollably until Lorina put her hand on his arm.

"Let her go, baby" she told Jake.

He let Bella go and she fell to the floor. I ran over to her and pulled her into my lap. What was going on with her?

"Just a little weed Bella?" Jake asked her. He had calmed down some, but he was still seething.

"Jake it is not a big deal. It just calms me."

"Oh so when you start shooting up it will be just a little heroine?"

"Jake please!"

"Please what? You don't think I know kids from school that said oh it is just a little weed till the weed wasn't having the same effect so they started using something stronger."

"That is not gonna happen to me Jacob."

"Sure. Sure Bella. What could be so bad that you have to turn to drugs instead of me?"

"Gee I don't know Jacob. Maybe the fact that our mother died! Do you have any idea how hard this has been for me?"

Shit! What kind of best friend am I that I couldn't see how much she is hurting. I have really let her down. She usually tells me everything.

"And you don't think mom being gone hasn't been hard on me? I miss her too Isabella! She left me too. You don't think I miss her? I miss her every fucking day! You think dad doesn't miss her?"

"I wouldn't know! He doesn't talk about her and don't call me Isabella. You are not my father"

"No, you're right I'm not. But you can be damned sure that dad is gonna know about this."

"NO!"

"Yeah Bells. This is too much for just us to handle. You need help."

I could feel her shaking as I held her. I was feeling so much right now. I was sad that she has been so upset, but I was mad as hell at her for doing something so stupid and not confiding in me.

"Bells?" I asked her

"What Seth?"

"Why couldn't you talk to me honey? I want to help you."

"Really Seth. Was that before or after you shoved your tongue in my mouth?" Shit Jake just glared at me. I cant believe she asked me that. I could tell as soon as she said it she regretted it, but it still hurt. This was not my Bella. I shoved her off my lap and walked over to sit by Leah.

"Seth. I'm sorry" She pleaded.

"About what Bella?"

"Everything. I mean not kissing you. I am not sorry about that." She blushed. Ok at least I knew she didn't regret that. That was something.

"That really hurt Bells. I want you to promise me you are gonna talk to me when things get rough. Please! I don't want anything to happen to you. I need you just as much as you need me. I 'm sorry I didn't realize there was something going on. Can you forgive me?"

"Seth you are such a pussy! Where the hell is your man card? You let her off entirely too easy" Jake said. Did he really just call me a pussy. What the fuck?

"Someone has to be on her side and not yelling at her Jake"

"I am on her side Seth, but you can't expect that I am not gonna be upset with her. She is my sister and she is putting herself in danger."

"Bella" Emily cut in.

"Yes?"

"All I am gonna say is that if you need someone to talk to about the girly stuff you can always come to me. I know I am not your mother, but I was your age once. Please let us in"

BPOV

Wow! I cant believe that Emily cared so much It was nice to see Jake get upset about mom. He never acts like he cares. I know I was wrong. It just hurt so much. And Seth. He said he loves me. What did I do to deserve him and how does he think he is a bad friend? I knew I liked him more than a friend, but that kiss earlier proved to me that I was in love with him. He was my soul.

I knew Jake was hiding something from me, but I decided that if it was that important he would tell me. I knew he was gonna tell dad and I would be screwed, but at least I know he cares.

"Jake?"

"What Bella?"

"I'm sorry and thank you"

"For what Bella?"

"For caring. I'm sorry I didn't tell you how much I missed mom. I thought maybe it didn't bother you anymore."

"Bells, of course it bothers me. She was my mom too. I miss her like crazy. And dad may not say it but he misses her too. I asked and asked, but you just pushed me away. Do you know what it does to me to hear you crying in your room every night?" Shit I don't think Seth knew that. Well he does now.

"Bells I am here and I want to help, but dad needs to know. Maybe we can all go talk to a counselor or something. If dad wont go I promise I will go with you. I cant lose my sister too." A tear fell down both our cheeks when he said that.

I got off the floor and ran to him. He grabbed me in his arms and before I knew it everyone was hugging us. How did I think these people didn't love me? I have been so stupid. And the person that mattered to me the most I hurt more than anything.

"Seth?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can we go talk somewhere?" Jake nodded his head and we headed into the kitchen.

He leaned up against the counter and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Damn I didn't want to hurt him.

"Seth…I don't know where to start. What is happening with us? Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious Bella? I love you"

"Seth come on. We are only fourteen"

"So. I am not saying I want to get married tomorrow silly, but I do love you. I couldn't imagine anyone better to share my first kiss with."

"I love you too Seth. I'm really sorry I shut you out"

"Bells, it is gonna take me a little bit to trust you again, you are not totally off the hook. You have to know you can confide in me baby. You can tell me anything. And I know this may not be the right time, but shit there is no time like the present right?"

"Um…..ok"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Seth. You can have any girl you want. There are so many other pretty girls in school"

"Are there? I wouldn't know. I don't want anyone else to be my girl. I want it to be you"

"Are we ok?"

"Not even close, but we will be. You have to earn all of our trust back. I promise though I will be there when we tell your dad."

"OK"

"Ok what?"

"Ok I will confide in you and yes I will be your girlfriend"

He moved closer to me and kissed me softly on my lips and backed up and smiled.

"Come on lets go face the fire" Great!

We all went back to my house and talked to my dad. I have never seen my dad get so mad. I have also never seen him cry. He told us he was sorry that he hasn't been there and that he missed mom too. Everyone else went home and we cried together remembering the best things about mom. It was great!

I was grounded for a month. I wasn't allowed to go out and had to come home right after school, but Seth could come over. I am not sure that dad was too happy that we were together, but he liked Seth.

We started going for family therapy and it really helped. I went alone too. It was nice to have a woman to talk to that was objective. I confided in the girls a lot and talked to Sue when I needed motherly advice. Things were really starting to look up. It was the best I felt in years.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: ok so this is kinda just a filler chapter. The next few chapters are gonna span over the next few years. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

SPOV

So Bella was finally off her punishment and I was taking her out for dinner. She went through a little bit of withdrawal from the pot, but it wasn't bad. Headaches mostly and I would make sure they went away really quick. She told me one kiss from me and she was floating on cloud nine, so I made sure I kissed her a lot when she had a headache. Hey I benefited from it too, her lips were delicious.

I was getting ready for the date when my dad knocked on the door.

"Hey Seth. Got a few minutes before your date?"

"Sure dad. What's up?"

"Well with you dating Bella and all I just wanted to talk to you about a few things"

Oh dear God we were going to have the sex talk.

"Dad, the sex talk?"

"Well…yeah"

"Dad come on I am not having sex with her. We just started dating"

"I know son, but sometimes you get caught up in the moment"

"Dad please!"

"I don't want to know the details, Seth. I just want you to know that you can come to me if you have questions, and that if you and Bella do decide to do it that you are safe."

"Sure dad."

"Ok I am done. Have fun tonight son"

"Thanks"

Ok so that was not as embarrassing as I thought. I'm not gonna lie. I have had thought about having sex with Bells, but we are just too young right now and I know she is not ready. Shit neither am I, but I bet her body is beautiful. Jeez, Seth way to get a hard on right before you go get Bella.

Mom met me outside and drove me to Bella's. I hated that I wasn't old enough to drive, but I didn't want to walk. We picked Bella up and she looked beautiful. Her hair was flowing around her face, she had a pink tank top on that showed a little cleavage, but not too much. She was wearing black jeans and her pink and black Chuck Taylors. She wasn't dressed up, but she still looked hot.

I got out of the car and kissed her on the cheek and we walked to the car holding hands. I got in the back seat with her and mom drove us to the restaurant. We were going to walk to the beach from there. Maybe we would walk home too. The more time I got to spend with her the better.

They had just opened this new little Italian restaurant in town in La Push and Bella wanted to go. I wasn't crazy about Italian food, but if that is what my beauty wanted then that is where were going. It actually smelled pretty good when we got inside, so maybe it wouldn't be half bad.

The hostess sat us at a little table in the back and gave us the menus to look at. Bella looked kinda dazed at first but she perked up after that. We both decided we were going to get the chicken parmesan and tiramisu for dessert.

"You ok Bells?"

"Yeah, Seth. My mom loved little restaurants like this. She actually thought about opening a little restaurant one day. She never got to do it though. So I have thought maybe I will go to college for business and restaurant management and open a restaurant and call it Sarah's"

"I think that is a great idea baby. I am really proud of you. You have really come a long way and I am glad you are opening up to me."

"Thanks Sethy. " Ugh did she have to call me Sethy. It was cute when we were little, but it was a little ridiculous now.

"Bells. Do me a favor. Don't call me Sethy anymore."

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't like it babe?"

"It was cute when we were little but I am a man now" Did she just chuckle?

"Hmmm….You are definitely a growing boy Seth." Aw she blushed, I don't think she knew what her blushing did to me.

The waitress came and brought our food and we at in a comfortable silence. Bella was beautiful in everything that she did. The way she held her fork, the way she ate. I was totally and completely in love with her.

I paid for our dinner and we walked to the beach hand in hand. It started to get a little chilly so I gave her my jacket and she moved closer to me to help keep her warm. We got to the beach and found a piece of driftwood to sit in front of. We watched the waves crash against the shore. It was a great evening.

She turned towards me after a few minutes and I took the opportunity to kiss her delicious lips. She brought her hand up to my face and caressed my cheek as I deepened the kiss and licked her bottom lip begging her to open her mouth so I could touch her tongue with mine and explore her mouth. She granted me permission and soon enough I was caught up by the taste of her. I leant into her as she laid back on the piece of driftwood. I laid down with her trying to keep all my weight off of her. I could feel my pants getting tighter as my dick hardened. I had never been so turned on in my life.

Bella broke the kiss to get a breath, but I never left her skin. I kissed her all the way down to her collarbone and back up kissing her again. I could feel her hands inching their way up my shirt caressing my stomach and my chest and it sent a chill up my spine. Her hands felt so good on my skin. I never wanted her to stop.

I moved my hand down to her waist and pressed my fingers into the bare flesh at her waist under her shirt. Her skin was so creamy and silky. I was in heaven and never wanted this to stop, but I knew we weren't ready to go all the way, and even if I was it would not be on a public beach. Bella deserved better than that.

"Bells" I whispered. "We need to stop"

"Seth" She whined. "I don't want to. You feel so good"

Stay strong Seth. Stay strong.

"Bella. I love you, but we are not ready to go that far in our relationship. I love kissing you and you feel good to. I just don't want to get too carried away."

"I know Seth. You're right. I am not ready to go that far either. It just feels so good being with you like this."

"I know. I am not saying we cant fool around. We just have to set limits. At least till we are ready."

"Hmmmmm…..ok so what is too far? Is this too far?" She asked as she dragged her finger under my shirt and stroked my nipples.

"Um…..no" I gulped, but now it was my turn to get her back.

"What about this Bells" I asked her and I cupped her breasts through her shirt and squeezed them gently.

She threw her head back and moaned. It took everything I had not to rip her shirt off right there ravage her.

"No Seth that is just…..perfect" I loved the effect I had on her.

"Well I think right now anything above the waist is ok. What do you think Bells?"

"Mmhmmm" was all she could answer.

"Ok well now that we set those rules, it's getting late and we should get going. I'll call my mom for her to come and get us. Ok?"

"Yeah ok baby. I love you"

"I love you too" I said as I kissed her forehead and pulled out my cell phone. This was going to be fun. I had to figure out a way to be alone with her again so we could do this more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**3 and a half years later**

BPOV

Things were going great. Seth and I have been dating for the last three and a half years. We have moved from second base to third base. I know that with all the years we have been together most people think we would already be having sex, but we just weren't ready. We have talked about it and decided that we would know and if it happens it happens. .

We were graduating in two weeks and I was really excited, but sad at the same time. We had both decided to go to college. I wanted to open a restaurant and be a chef and Seth wanted to be an auto mechanic. So at the end of August I was leaving for Seattle to go to college and Seth was going to school in Port Angeles. I was going to come home every weekend. Dad was going to buy me a car for graduation. We knew it would be hard to be away from each other, but at least we would see each other on the weekends. I had been sitting on my bed thinking about the first night Seth and I went further than second base.

_**Flashback**_

_It was the night of my sixteenth birthday. We had just gotten back from dinner and my dad was headed off to Sue and Harry's for the rest of the night. Jake and Lorina were going out and Seth and I were at my house. We never gave either of our parents any reason not to trust us so they allowed us to spend time alone together._

_We were laying on the couch watching tv when I turned my head up to Seth and he kissed me. I immediately rolled over on my stomach so we could deepen the kiss. Seth sat up and pressed me back towards the other end of the couch and laid on top of me. He was grinding himself up against me as he slid his tongue in my mouth. I was on cloud nine. Seth had shot up nearly a foot in the last two months and had the most gorgeous six pack I have ever seen. I loved feeling his body against me. _

_He slowly moved his hands down my body squeezing gently at my hips before he reached up my shirt to caress my stomach. I felt his burning hands moving up towards my bra as I moaned in his mouth. I felt him harden instantly. He slipped his hands out of my shirt and started to unbutton my shirt. I sat up so he could move it off my shoulders and take off my bra. He slipped his shirt off before he laid back down and I was in awe of his perfect body. _

_He moved his lips down my neck to my collarbone and nipped at the skin there. He moved back up to my jaw line and back down taking my left nipple in his mouth as he rubbed and squeezed my right breast and nipple. He rolled one nipple between his fingers and bit down lightly on the one in his mouth. Just as I thought I couldn't take anymore he switched nipples. I couldn't concentrate on anything that wasn't Seth._

_Before I knew what was happening Seth was slipping his hands inside my pants. I just stopped and looked at him._

"_Is it ok Bells? Can I touch you?"_

"_Uh huh" was the most coherent words I could udder. Sure Seth has rubbed against me through my pants, but his fingers have never been right against my core. He unbuttoned my jeans and slid his hand in my panties allowing his fingers to probe around my clit. I bucked my hips. I couldn't believe how good this felt and what we had been missing. He rubbed his fingers in small circles around my clit moving his hand down every so often stroking my opening. _

"_Bella you are so wet. God you feel good, baby. I want to see you, Bella. Can I take your pants off baby and see you?"_

_I couldn't do anything but nod my head. _

_He started inching my pants down and slid between my legs, pulling my pants and panties off the remaining length of my legs. He settled between my legs and just gasped._

"_You are so beautiful, baby."_

_He kissed my stomach and slowly moved down to my mound. I wasn't too sure about this but it felt so good I couldn't tell him to stop. Seth snaked his tongue out and stuck inside my slit pressing against my clit. My hips immediately bucked towards his face and he sucked on my clit. I could even form a word or sound._

"_Ugh Bella. You taste so damn good. I would do this forever if you let me."_

_He carefully slid two fingers inside me and I winced a little at the stretching his fingers caused, but it was soon followed by him sucking my clit and him pumping his fingers in and out of me felt amazing. I could feel the warm sensation starting in my stomach and myself clench around his fingers._

"_That's right baby. I want you to cum" He said in between licks. He was so fucking hot. How could I be this lucky. Just as I thought that I totally lost it as I came. He sucked my clit till I was done riding out my orgasm and smiled at me through his eyelashes._

"_Did you like that babe?"_

"_mmhmm"_

_I knew I should return the favor but I was scared. I had never felt him besides through his pants and I could already tell he was huge. I certainly never saw a man's dick before. However, he was sweet enough to take me to places I thought I could never reach and it was only fair to return the favor. _

_I sat up and pulled my pants back on as he frowned. I guess he figured we were done and he sat up. He was making this too easy._

_I leaned in towards him and kiss his lips with all the love for him that I had. I was in love with Seth Clearwater. Even though I was moving to college at the end of the summer I knew there would never be anyone for me but him. He was my happily ever after._

_I kissed down his bare chest and moved my hand down his body…._

"Bella?" I could hear my father frantically calling me.

"Yeah dad I am in the kitchen making dinner for you, me and Seth."

"That is gonna have to be put on hold honey. I need you to come with me."

"Why what's going on daddy? Is Jacob ok?"

"Jake is fine…."

"Then what is going on?"

"Harry had a heart attack and is at the CCU at Forks hospital"

"What? NO! Is he gonna be ok?"

"It doesn't look good honey."

"Where's Seth daddy?"

"At the hospital. Come on we have to go."

We rushed to the hospital and walked in at the same time that Jake and Lorina got there. You could tell they had the "just got laid hair".

"Dad" Jake called.

"Hey Jacob. Come on let's go in. The Clearwaters need us."

We walked into the cardiac care unit of Forks hospital as Seth came walking out. Tears in his red rimmed eyes.

"Seth? Baby?"

He fell to his knees in front of me and cried. "He's gone Bells. My dad is gone"

I couldn't help the tears running down my cheeks and Jake, dad and Lorina went running for Seth and Sue. Lorina had become pretty close with the pack since Jake imprinted on her and she was there to comfort Leah.

"Seth I am so sorry, honey. What can I do?"

"Just hold me. Please"

"Of course"

"Bells I need to get out of here."

"OK babe. Let me just go tell Jake we are leaving. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go back your house?"

"Sure honey. I will be right back"

I told Jake we were leaving and Seth and I went back to my house. I held him while he cried and then looked up at me with tears and something else in his eyes. Lust?

"I need you Bells"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

SPOV

"Bella I need you" I told the love of my life. I needed to feel her close. Feel her body against mine. I know we had talked about waiting, but right now I needed to forget everything.

"Seth" She looked at me lust dripping from her beautiful brown eyes.

I know I was kinda being a prick about it. I always wanted our first time to special, not be done because of some sort of outside interference, but right now I just needed to feel. To be loved. I didn't give her time to think about it as I moved towards her and kissed her with all the love, sorrow, anxiety, and fear I had in me. I didn't know how she was gonna react when she pulled away. Bella could be a bitch when pushed too hard.

"Come baby. Let's go to my room. My dad and Jake should be at your house for a few hours."

She grabbed my hand as she led me to her room. I had acted as this was the first time I had ever been in her room before. I spent the nights there many times on the floor when we were younger, but this somehow was different. I could tell she was nervous. Shit she was leaving for school in two weeks. I hoped this didn't change our relationship.

We sat on her bed as she caressed my cheek with the back of her hand. "I love you so much Seth. If this is what you need, then I am here for you."

"I love you to Bells"

She leaned in and kissed me softly on my lips. It was one of the sweetest kisses we have ever shared. All I felt in that moment was that she loved me and everything was going to be ok. I knew Bella was my forever from the time we were six years old. This may not be how we had originally planned this to be, but in this moment things couldn't be more perfect.

I cupped her cheek and deepened our kiss. I licked her lower lip and she opened her beautiful mouth so our tongues could make love. Every move she made, even if she was just walking down the stairs turned me on. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance, they just danced together. Releasing my pain and letting herself absorb it and start to heal my hurt.

She broke the kiss to catch a breath of air as I moved my lips down her neck. She moaned as I licked and nipped her skin and as if I wasn't hard enough already, my little buddy let me know he was on board. I moved from side of her neck to the other and then grazed her earlobe as I whispered how much I loved her before starting to remove her shirt. As if she could read my mind, she let her hands roam down my body in a effort to remove my shirt too. Within seconds we were both naked from the chest up. Although I had seen my angel completely naked it was like I was seeing her beauty for the first time.

She surprised me by taking control and moved her lips to my neck, kissing me and making me feel things I have never felt with Bella before. She slowly moved her lips down to my chest and ran her tongue against my nipples. Bella has always been shy when it has come to us fooling around and this new Bella was more than I could ever desire.

She pushed me down on the bed and continued to move her tongue tracing each one of my abs. It was heaven. She got down the waistband of my shorts and just looked up at me like a deer caught in the headlights. I suddenly felt awful for what I had talked her into and decided that it was time to stop. She wasn't ready and I wasn't going to force her. I grabbed her arm to pull her up to me when she looked at with the most puzzled look on her face.

"Don't you want me to?" She asked

"Bella, its ok. You're not ready."

"Where did you get that from?"

"The look you gave me just now"

"Seth, I am not going to tell you I am not scared. I want this. More than anything I want this. I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Bells honey what are you talking about. You could never disappoint me"

"I have never done this before.""And you think I have? You know you are the only girl I have ever been with.""I know. But you are so good at what you do to me. What if I don't match that?"

"Really I am good at it?"

"Seth please."

"Bella. Just feeling you on me is heaven. No matter what part of you that is. I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do baby. I love you way too much for that."

With that she looked at me with the most seductive look and pushed me back on the bed as she wiggled her way down to my waistband and slid off my shorts. I could feel my heart pounding and I was sure at any minute it was going to explode. She looked at me in awe. I hate to toot my own horn, but I wasn't lacking in the dick department. I was pretty well endowed if I do say so myself. She had felt me before, I just don't think she realized how big I was.

She rubbed her hand on the head of my dick and stroked the length of mespreading the precum that formed there. My head flew back into her bed and I immediately bucked my hips forward. She gave a sly smile as she realized I liked it and continued to stroke my dick as if this was something she has done forever. Before I realized what was going on she had snaked her tongue out and licked me from the bottom of my shaft to the tip of my head. She then engulfed my dick in her mouth and I let a loud moan.

"Bells. God that feels so good"

She kept bobbing her head up and down taking more of me with every delicious part of her mouth. I had suddenly realized if she kept this up I was going to cum and I wanted to cum inside of her.

"Bella. You have to stop. I am gonna cum if you don't and I want to be inside of you."

She slid up my body kissing my lips. I thought I would be disgusted to taste myself on her lips, but the reaction had the exact opposite effect, but now it was my turn.

I flipped her over and attacked her neck, not being able to wait to full taste her. I was so aroused I wanted to ravage her, but I controlled my urges and took my time. It was important for this to be beautiful for both of us.

I slowed my pace and traced kisses down her neck to chest. I grazed my teeth on the top of her breasts and slowly moved down to her nipples. I took one in my hand and rolled it in between my fingers and she gasped in pleasure. While she was busy enjoying my fingers on her I took the other nipple in my mouth and she moaned louder than I have ever heard her. As I moved my mouth to her other nipple I slid my hand down her body to the waist band of her sweat pants. I had forgotten we were supposed to hang out tonight and watch movies.

I slid my hand under her sweats and rubbed her through her panties. She was so fucking wet. If I didn't know any better I would say I could smell he arousal, but that was not possible. I slipped my hand in her panties and rubbed her clit, applying just enough pressure to make her eyes roll back in her head. She grabbed my hand with hers and followed the movements I made while holding my arm. I slid my mouth down her body and slipped off her sweats and panties as my mouth reached her navel. I swirled my tongue in her navel and she giggled. I loved that sound almost as much as I loved to hear her moan my name.

I licked down her stomach to her clit and for the second time in my life tasted Bella's perfect sweetness. She breathed my name as soon as my tongue hit her clit and thrashed her head back. I continued to lick down the entire length of her slit and back up, remembering to always circle her clit every time I touched it. I slipped two fingers inside her and was assaulted again by her warmth, wetness, and smell. She smelled so damn good. How was it possible for me to smell her so strongly. I didn't spend too much time thinking about it and went back to licking her clit. I inserted one more finger inside of her and pressed her clit harder. I could feel her walls clenching as she began her orgasm.

"Oh God Seth. I am gonna cum baby. UGH!"

I licked her clean and moved back up her body kissing every inch of her bare skin as I went. I kissed her allowing her to taste her self on my lips and she moaned.

"Are you sure about this Bells. It's gonna hurt?"

"Yes baby I am sure. I'm sure it wont be that bad"

I kissed her again and positioned myself against her center. I pressed myself into her slowly as she winced in pain. I felt so bad I almost stopped. She nodded to keep going and I pressed further feeling her barrier. I gave her a small smile as she smiled back at me and pressed harder breaking her barrier and taking her innocence as she screamed in pain. I felt like the scum of the earth. Her she was trying to comfort me from losing my father and I was causing her pain. I kissed away the final tear that fell down her cheek and then kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry"

"Seth, I am ok. Keep going"

I didn't hesitate and started moving slowly in and out of her. She was so tight and warm. I knew with it being my first time I wasn't gonna last long, but I wanted to make it as pleasurable for her as I could. I slid in and out of her continuously as she moaned my name.

"Harder Seth. Faster baby. I need to feel all of you"

I smiled at that and thrusted inside of her increasing my pace. I couldn't believe how good this felt. Bella and I were finally completely each others. I always knew like I said that she would always be mine, but being here, sliding in and out of her sweet core just made it that more real. Even with her being in Seattle next year we would always be Bella and Seth.

She started meeting each of my thrusts and she sat up and rolled us over. Without breaking our connection she began riding me. Every time she took more of me inside of her I got a new feeling of bliss. This had been the worst day of my life, but Bella has made it better. She placed her hands on my chest as she continued to ride me and I massaged her breasts. Just as I could tell she was starting to cum I took my thumb and started rubbing her clit bringing her orgasm that much closer.

She screamed my name and clenched her walls down on me as we both came together. I bucked my hips into her as I finished riding out my orgasm and held her tighter than I have ever held her before. We snuggled together for a little and decided to take a quick shower. She was sore so I didn't even suggest a round two even though I could make love to her all my life.

We got back in the bed and I grabbed her against my chest spooning her as we laid there relishing in our love. I hadn't intended on staying and sleeping at Bella's. I knew my mom and Leah needed me at home, but I was so comfortable I fell asleep. I was woken the next morning with Lorina knocking on the door.

"Bella? Honey? Have you seen Seth? We are all really worried about him?"

Bella jumped out and threw on some clothes and ran to get her door.

"He's here Lorina. He's getting dressed." She wasn't facing me but I could tell she was beet red.

"Oh. OH!" Lorina gasped and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine. Just don't tell Jake. Ok?" she begged Lorina

"Sure thing honey." Lorina winker at her

"Seth your mom is pretty worried about you and Leah is fuming you are not there." Great. I felt bad Lorina had to come tell me, but I am sure glad it wasn't Billy or Jake. I valued my life.

"OK."

"You want me to come with you baby?" Bella asked a sweetly as she could.

"No babe. I will take care of this and then we can talk later ok?"

"Ok honey I love you. Call me if you need me for anything."

I kissed her gently and waved goodbye to Lorina.

I ran home and walked into the house. My mom cried when she saw me.

"I was so worried about you Seth."

"I'm sorry mom. I just needed to blow off some steam."

Jake looked at me like he knew something and all of the sudden Leah came barreling in screaming her head off.

"What the fuck you asshole. Is it not bad enough that we just lost dad. You have to be irresponsible and take off with Bella?"

"Jake knew I was with her"

"And? That didn't mean you had to be gone all night! You fucking idiot. Mom has been through enough"

I could feel my anger seething and I started shaking. I never got this mad. I was usually pretty laid back, but Leah was pissing me off. I know I should have called, but I was otherwise engaged and didn't think.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think"

"Obviously not you stupid bastard"

That had done it. I was ready to rip her fucking head off. WHOA! She just kept ranting and raving about how horrible I was. I started shaking more and more and the next thing I knew Jake was dragging me out the door. I was more pissed now that he had taken me out of the house and I couldn't take the anger anymore. I felt my bones starting to shift and the pain that succumbed my body was immense. The next thing I knew I could hear Jake in my head. I looked at him and stepped back at the huge wolf I saw standing in front of me.

_Seth calm down. It is me. I am the wolf in front of you. Surprise!_

_Funny Jake really funny. Why the hell are you in my head._

_You are a wolf man. The stories of our people are true. You got so mad at Leah that you phased. Guys, welcome Seth to the family._

I heard Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil thinking welcoming thoughts to my mind.

_Now look you cant tell anyone. Not even Bella. _

Bella! Shit! As soon as Jake said her name thoughts of last night came rushing back to me. Before I could get my next thought out Jake was on top of me.

_You stupid motherfucker. What the hell were you thinking. You will not go near my sister again. EVER! How could you? She is my baby sister._

_Jake she sure didn't look like a baby to me_

_Paul you are not helping my case here man. _Jake growled at both of us as Jared and Sam ripped him off of me.

_Phase back. I cant stand seeing my sister naked anymore. GAH!_

I phased back as Jake and Sam explained the rest to me and told me I could have no human contact till I was ready.

"What? How long is that gonna be for?"

"Usually two or three weeks man"

"NO! What about my dad's funeral? What about Bella? Do you know what she is gonna think if I don't call her? She is gonna think I used her. Is that what you want your sister to think Jake?"

"Of course not. I cant risk her life Seth and she cant know unless she is your imprint"

"My what?'

"Imprinting" Paul broke in

"It is when a wolf sees the girl he is meant to be with for the rest of his life. His soul mate. The earth shifts and you know that she is the one. You become anything she wants. Lover, brother, friend…."

"Ok so maybe it will be Bella"

"I cant take that chance Seth" Jake said. "What if you continue to see her and you meet your imprint somewhere else? It would tear Bella apart. You have to stay away. As far as your dad's funeral, we will all be there to keep an eye on you. My dad and Sue already know about the wolves. Leah does too"

"How?"

"She is my imprint" Paul said and I lunged at him.

"I am gonna call Bella at least""NO YOU'RE NOT!"

I was frozen. I couldn't move. It was like everything was just still and I had to listen to the voice.

"What the fuck?"

"I am your Alpha" Sam said. If I give you a command you have to listen. "You will have no communication with Bella"

"Sam please. She is leaving for college in two weeks. She is going to hate me."

"I SAID NO SETH"

That was it I couldn't do anything about it. So much for my happily ever after.

We went to the funeral and I could tell Bella wanted to come up to me. It had been three days since I saw or talked to her. I could see the hurt in her eyes thinking I used to her just to ease my pain, taking her virginity with it. She was so broken and it killed me.

She called to me as I started to walk away and I had no choice but to ignore her. She left early for college. A week early. Jake was bummed. He knew that this mythical life sentence crushed his sister. He said he tried to call her a few times and Lorina drove up to Seattle to see her, but she wouldn't talk to either of them. All she knew was that they were helping keep me away at the funeral. She talks to Billy and my mom, but that is it.

After Bella left I only left my room to patrol for stupid vampires. I took out my frustration on the stray vampires we would find roaming around. I tried drinking but it didn't help. Apparently it took a lot to get a wolf drunk. Drugs did nothing. So all I did was mourn my dad the last four years and missed Bella. I refused to go out incase I imprinted. I had planned on figuring a way to get her back. Billy said she was graduating next week and was coming home. He didn't know if she was staying. She got her degree in restaurant management with a minor in culinary arts. I had to see her.

A few weeks after I had heard she had come home I decided to go to the beach. If I was going to get Bella back, she certainly wouldn't want to be with the man I turned out to be. I had to better myself. As if fate was knocking at my door, Bella was sitting at First beach. I walked up to her and she turned and looked at me.

As soon as she looked at me my world stopped. Nothing mattered to me anymore. Bella was the steel cables holding me to the earth. She was all that mattered. My soul. I HAD IMPRINTED ON MY GIRL! It is the happiest I have been in four years.

"Bella"

"Seth…."

"Honey how are you? I am so happy to see you"

"Really Seth! What's wrong hard up? Can't find any other girls to fuck?"

Ouch that hurt, but I deserved it. She had no idea why I cut her off.

"Bells. It is not like that"

"Fuck you Seth and don't call me Bells. That is reserved for friends and family"

"Bella…."

"Don't Seth. Just don't!"

"I'm sorry Bella"

"So am I Seth. Sorry I wasted four years on you, sorry I let you take the most precious thing from me. Sorry I ever loved you. You are an insensitive asshole and I hate you!"

The tears started coming down her face and she turned to run. She left and ran back to her house not even giving me a second look, not that I deserved it. My imprint hated me. Bella hated me.

That was when I decided to get my life in order. No matter what it took I was going to get Bella to love me again. We would be together. I love her too much to give up!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

**Two days! I haven't heard from Seth in two whole days. I knew that there was a lot going on with him now with Harry gone, but I figured he would have at least called me. The rest of the guys were acting weird too. It was as if Jake knew what happened between Seth and me, but was not willing to talk about it. No one was here that night and I don't think Lorina would break my confidence. Paul came over a few hours later and looked at me like he was undressing me with his eyes. What the fuck. Paul was five years older than me and he knew I was with Seth. Was I with Seth?**

**The rest of the day passed slowly. I still didn't hear from him and was about to call him when Jake said he was busy today and didn't have time to talk to me. **

"**How the hell do you know that Jacob? All of the sudden you are friends with Seth?"**

"**Bells, Seth and I have always talked and Paul is dating Leah.""What does that have to do with anything?"**

"**Well Paul and I went over there today to see how Leah was and Seth was doing a lot of stuff for the funeral tomorrow"**

"**Jake…..I haven't heard from him. I need to know he is ok."**

"**He will call when he is ready"**

"**Whatever"**

**I ran into my room and laid on the bed. It still smelled like Seth and I almost lost it. I didn't want to think that he used me. I have been with Seth for years. If he just wanted sex he would have pushed me harder all the times I said I wasn't ready, but what else was I supposed to think. I cried myself to sleep and dreamed about Seth all night.**

**I woke up the next morning earlier than usual and starting packing some stuff in boxes. I was leaving Seattle next week and I hadn't started packing anything. I didn't know how I was going to leave with things so up in the air. I didn't want to leave with Seth not talking to me, but my scholarship was a done deal and I had to report the dorm no later than next Friday. I finished packing most of room being that it was small and I didn't have a lot of stuff and got ready for the funeral. I could barely concentrate. I was not only upset about Seth. Harry was like a dad to me. It was a bad situation all around.**

**We got to the funeral home and Jake went to find Seth and Leah. I stayed with dad and we sat in the back. I saw Seth walk in with his mom and Leah and he didn't even look at me. I could feel my stomach start to churn as my greatest fear came tumbling towards me. Seth had used me and now I was nothing to him. I tried to get up to go to him and Jake and Lorina blocked me purposely so I couldn't get out of my seat. What the heck.**

**The service was beautiful as I knew it would be. My dad and Quil's dad got up and said some nice words about Harry. Sam Uley also got up and talked about how much of a loss it would be without Harry, but that we would all stick together as a family to support the Clearwaters. I didn't feel so involved with this whole family since all of the guys and Lorina were keeping Seth at a distance from me. Even Embry who I knew had a crush on me blocked me from seeing Seth. Why would he pull all of them into this stupid game?**

**We got up to walk out to our cars and Seth walked past me. I reached out to grab his arm and he shrugged me off. Leah turned around and glared at me. I really didn't understand this but I knew I had enough of it. **

"**Bella, please. This is my dad's funeral. Seth obviously doesn't want to talk to you. Please leave him be" Leah said sternly. **

**I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I had eaten that day. Did Seth tell her to say that or was she just being the bitch I always knew her to be? Sue would barely look at me and she was more like a mother to me than anything. I didn't understand what was going on. Why did everyone except my dad hate me all of the sudden. I didn't take the time to worry about it. I knew what I had to do and I was doing it tomorrow morning.**

**We got back to the house and my dad came into my room as I was packing the rest of my stuff.**

"**What's the rush Bells? You are not leaving till next Friday?"**

"**I am leaving tomorrow morning, dad. There is no reason for me to stay here anymore."**

"**Bella that is not true."**

"**Dad everyone hates me all of the sudden. I don't want to be here anymore. I love you and I want you to come see me once a month, but I don't plan on coming home. Sorry"**

"**Bella I am not going to try to stop you. You are old enough to make your own decisions, but I hope you change your mind and at least come home for the holidays."**

"**I cant make any promises right now dad, but I am not saying no."**

"**Do you want me to take you tomorrow?"**

"**No dad I have my car, but if you want to help me pack it up that would be great."**

"**Sure honey"**

**We were just about done getting all the boxes out to my car when Jake and Lorina came walking up to the house. Jake just stared at me in shock. **

"**Bells? What are you doing?"**

**If he could ignore me and keep Seth away I saw no reason to talk to him either. I glared at both of them and walked into the house to go to my room and go to bed. I knew it was early, but I really didn't want to deal with either of them. I kissed my dad goodnight and disappeared to my room. I could hear them talking but I didn't listen.**

"**Dad, what is going on?" Jake asked**

"**She's leaving for school." My dad told my traitor brother.**

"**She doesn't have to be there till next week." The traitor said. **

"**Jake, she thinks everyone hates her. I cant make her stay."**

"**Yes you can. She is only seventeen."**

"**Jake, did you expect she was going to take this well?" The traitor's girlfriend asked. So Lorina was in on things too. **

**I didn't listen to anymore and I fell asleep. I wasn't sure when I first talked to my dad about coming home for the holidays, but I knew without a doubt I wasn't coming home now. Dad would just have to come see me.**

**I texted Seth in the morning tell him I loved him and didn't understand what was wrong, but that he didn't have to worry about seeing me anymore cause I was leaving. I wished him well and got in my car and drove to Seattle. It took me a little more than two hours since I stopped a few times. I got to school, checked in and started unloading my car. When I got into my room there was a pixie looking little girl sitting on one of the beds.**

"**Hi! I'm Alice"**

"**Hey Alice. I'm Isabella" Bella was long gone. I wanted to start new and not have anyone know anything about me. From now I was going to be grown up and put my past behind me.**

"**Nice to meet you. What is your major?" the little pixie asked**

"**Restaurant management"**

"**Cool! Well I am going to meet my boyfriend! See you later"**

**I settled in and went to sleep. It had been a long day and I was worn out. I called my dad to let him know I made it ok. He said Jake missed me and everyone asked about me. I didn't answer him and told him I would call him over the weekend. It was going to be a long four years.**

**Two months later**

School was great and I was enjoying being on my own. I had made some friends and got asked out by a few guys but turned them down. My faith in men right now had been destroyed and I wasn't interested in dating. I wasn't sure I would ever trust anyone again enough to give them my heart. I knew I was young and didn't want to live alone forever, but I just wasn't ready.

I was walking to the coffee shop on campus when my phone rang. I saw it was the house phone and I figured it was dad calling to check on me. If anyone else called from back home I always let it go to voicemail. Lorina and Kim called me a few times but I never called back.

"Hey dad" I answered the phone

"It's not dad, Bells. It's your brother."

"I don't have a brother"

"Bella come on. It has been two months. I miss you, sis."

"Jacob I have nothing to say to you. I am right in the middle of doing homework, so unless there is something wrong I really have to go"

"Come home for Thanksgiving Bella. Dad really misses you and so do the rest of us."

"I can't..um….I have to work"

"On Thanksgiving? I am not that stupid"

"The jury is still out on that one"

"Funny really funny"

"I cant. Sorry Jake. I gotta go. Tell dad I love him"

He started to say something else but I hung up. I love my brother, but he really hurt me. A few weeks later there was a knock my door and standing there in my doorway was Lorina. Could these people not get a clue?

"Bella"

"Lorina"

"Can we talk?"

"They have phones you know."

"Well I figured if you wouldn't talk to Jake on the phone you certainly wouldn't talk to me."

"You're right. What is so important that you had to drive two hours for?"

"We miss you"

"Well I guess you should have thought about that before you all decided to turn your backs on me."

"We didn't turn our backs on your."

"Really? What would you call blocking me from Seth at the funeral?"

"I can't explain that."

"Well then you wasted two hours"

"Bella come on. Your dad really misses you and so do Jake and Seth"

"Well when you get home later today tell dad I miss him too"

"What about your brother?"

"I don't know. He is my brother. I love him, but he hurt me."

"And Seth?"

"And Seth what?"

"Do you love him?"

"No"

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe Lorina. I have to get to work. Thanks for driving up here, but I am not ready to make nice quite yet"

"Ok. Bells."

"It is not Bells. It is Isabella. Bells is gone."

"Fine. Do you know when you will be coming home Isabella?"

"NO! I don't. Goodbye Lorina"

She turned around and walked out of the dorm and I slammed the door and cried. I cried for hours. Alice came back and asked if I was ok and I just shrugged and nodded. No one needed to know what was going on. I liked Alice, but something about her was off. I just didn't trust her. Plus her boyfriend Jasper was just weird. I decided I was fine where I was and would go home when I graduated and see how things went from there.

The next three and half years passed by quickly. When I was not studying I was working. I didn't leave myself enough time to have a social life and I didn't really want one. I didn't date and I had a few select friends who never knew the real me. I was graduating in a week and my dad was driving up to see me. He said that this was something my brother shouldn't miss and I didn't have the strength to argue about it anymore.

I missed my brother fiercely. We eventually talked, although he never explained about Seth and I didn't ask. He just said he was sorry he hurt me. Our relationship would never be the same. I forgave him, but didn't trust him. He tried to talk to me about the guys but I didn't want to hear it. He and Lorina were engaged and Paul and Leah had gotten married last summer. I had gotten the invitation, but refused to go. Paul and I were never close and I hated Leah. I also didn't want to see Seth. My dad emailed me pictures and even that was too much. Seth was so much more handsome than I remember. I am sure he had a girlfriend. Who wouldn't want to be with him?

I decided after graduation that I would go back to La Push and open a restaurant. I told my dad I didn't want to live on the reservation and he told me that I could get a place on my own if I wanted, but that living outside of the reservation was not up for debate if I had decided to stay in La Push. I wanted to be near my dad. I missed him. I just didn't know if I could live there without constantly running into Seth. I was willing to give it a try. I wanted to have my restaurant where my mother spent her life. It would mean more than opening a restaurant called Sarah's anywhere else.

A few weeks after I got home I went to the beach to think about what I wanted to do. I still hadn't decided if I wanted to stay in La Push or not. Jake and I got closer when I got back and I forgave Lorina as well. She was always like a big sister to me and I missed her, although I would never admit it. Quil and Embry came over a few times. Embry and Quil both asked me out a few times, but I declined. I thought about going out with them just to stick it to Seth, but I was not like that. After asking me three times each they gave up. Paul and Leah came by once, but I hid out in my room and didn't acknowledge their presence.

I couldn't have been sitting on the beach for more than fifteen minutes when I saw a familiar figure walking up to me. I knew who he was as soon as I saw his stride. I would recognize Seth from ten miles away. I realized then that the past four years away did no good. I was still in love with him. He would never know that. I started to leave, but thought I would see if he approached me. He looked at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I don't understand him. 

"Bella" He whispered

"Seth…."

"Honey how are you? I am so happy to see you" Bullshit I said to myself

"Really Seth! What's wrong hard up? Can't find any other girls to fuck?"

I know that was cruel, but I didn't care.

"Bells. It is not like that"

"Fuck you Seth and don't call me Bells. That is reserved for friends and family"

"Bella…."

"Don't Seth. Just don't!"

"I'm sorry Bella"

"So am I Seth. Sorry I wasted four years on you, sorry I let you take the most precious thing from me. Sorry I ever loved you. You are an insensitive asshole and I hate you!"

The tears started coming down my face and I turned to run. I left and ran back to my house not even giving him a second look, not that he deserved it. I didn't want to see him anymore. I couldn't do this. I was not staying. 

I ran as fast as I could all the way home. When I got there dad was sitting on the porch.

"Bella?"

"Hey dad"

"What's wrong honey?"

"I saw Seth on the beach"

"Oh."

"I can't do it dad. I'm sorry"

"Do what?"

"Stay in La Push. It hurts too much"

"Now Bells you have only been back for a few weeks."

"Dad. I cant stand to see him again. It killed me. It kills me"

"Give it another week or two. Then if you still feel the same way we will help you move"

"Ok"

When I turned around I saw Jake coming from the woods with Seth. Was my brother really that stupid? He knew I was here and didn't want to see Seth. Apparently today's torture was not enough. I already made up my mind but promised my dad I would think about it. It was going to be a long couple weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

SPOV

I knew Jake was on patrol so I phased and ran into the woods to find him.

_What's up dude. You don't have patrol till tomorrow night._

_I imprinted Jake_

I could feel the sadness echo through his thoughts, so I replayed what happened on the beach.

_Oh! You imprinted on Bella. Well thank goodness for that._

_Why Jake. She hates me. _

_She doesn't hate you, Seth. She is hurt. You know how stubborn she is._

_Jake she has had four years to think about what I did to her. I didn't try to contact her._

_Cause you couldn't Seth. Sam gave you an order. It will be lifted with the imprint and you can tell her everything._

_I am going to be the first wolf with an imprint that hates him._

_She will come around. I can hear her in her sleep. She still calls out your name._

_She does?_

_I imagine you will be laying outside her window at night now so I am sure you will hear it Seth. Don't give up. Just show her she can trust you. Tell her everything soon. She will come around. Come on we will go to my house and eat. Bella should still be out and about._

We walked closer to the edge of the forest that was behind Jake's house and heard her talking to Billy.

"I can't do it dad. I'm sorry"

"Do what?"

"Stay in La Push. It hurts too much"

"Now Bells you have only been back for a few weeks."

"Dad. I cant stand to see him again. It killed me. It kills me"

"Give it another week or two. Then if you still feel the same way we will help you move"

"Ok"

No! I cant lose her again. Jake just looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. As soon as she saw us she scowled at me. If Jake was right and she didn't hate me, she was doing a good job making me feel like she did. It hurt down to my soul knowing how bad I hurt her. I felt a strong pull to her the day of my father's funeral, but I always felt a strange pull to her. If I had looked her in the eyes that day I would imprinted on her then. Maybe I would have been able to fix this that day instead of letting escalate to this.

"Not giving up Seth, remember?" Jake said as if he could still hear my thoughts.

I had to tell her and I guess there was no good time like the present.

"Jake I am gonna tell her now."

"Now?"

"I think you should talk to Sam first. We can have a bonfire Friday. I will make sure she comes. Ok?"

I walked up to her and she glared at me.

"You may not believe me, but I love you, Bella. I always have and I always will. I will prove that to you somehow."

She didn't even answer me. She just walked into the house and went to her room. Jake called the guys to ask them to meet us here. We ate lunch and met the guys outside.

"What's up?" Sam asked

"I imprinted"

"Oh. Oh, poor Bella" Paul said

"Why does everyone say that. Jeez! I imprinted on Bella!"

"YOU DID?" Leah shouted. She loved Bella. She always did, she was just hard on her. When she told Bella I didn't want to have anything to do with her, she was just doing what he thought would be easiest for me. She cried to Paul for days after Bella left.

"Did you tell her?" Embry asked

"No Jake said to talk to Sam first."

"Well Seth I don't have to tell you the order is lifted. I am sure you can feel it doesn't apply anymore. How is she responding to you?" Sam asked

"She hates me. She doesn't trust me, not that I am surprised. I hurt her"

"She will come around little brother" Leah assured me. I wish I was as sure as she was.

"So how do you want to do this Seth?" Sam asked about telling Bella.

"Jake suggested we have a bonfire"

"OK."

"Friday night guys. I will tell her then."

"Sounds good man. We are there for you" Quil said as he seemed to speak for everyone.

I went home to tell my mom and Jake was going to ask Billy to help him work on Bella. My mom was thrilled. She loved Bella like her own. I just hoped things worked out like everyone thought they would.

**Night of the bonfire**

SPOV

I was so nervous about telling Bella about the imprint. What if she hated me so much that she didn't accept it. I couldn't live without her again. She was everything to me before the imprint and now that was magnified by a thousand. I was hoping that after everything we went through we could still find our way back to each other.

The bonfire was a six and Jake said that he was brining Bella. He told her I would be there and convinced her to come anyway. I had planned on letting the elders telling the legends, even though Bella has heard them her whole life. Then I was going to tell her that I was a wolf and that she was my imprint. I wasn't going to drag it out. I was just going to get it over with and explain that was the reason why I couldn't talk to her at dad's funeral. She forgave Jake and Lorina and I hope I was next on the list.

I got to the beach about twenty minutes early and Bella was sitting on the driftwood. She looked deep in thought so I didn't disturb her. I turned around to get back in my truck to sit there till the guys got there, but she turned around before I had time to walk away and stopped me.

"Seth" Her voice was so beautiful. How could I have hurt her so badly and not have heard that voice for so long. What would happen if I could never hear that voice again.

"Hey Bella. Watcha up to?"

"Not much really. Just thinking about my mom."

"Oh ok. I think about my dad a lot. I miss him"

"Yeah I miss mom too"

Ok we were talking and she was not screaming at me. This was a good start.

"So I hear the bonfires are pretty cool now. They didn't seem so great when I was younger, but now they seem a little more interesting. Have you been to many?" Good she was interested in the bonfire. Maybe this wouldn't be a complete disaster.

"A few. They are pretty cool. So have you given any thought to what kind of restaurant you want to open? Forks and La Push need a new hangout." She shrugged her shoulders in the cutest say thinking of how she wanted to answer that.

"Well, I haven't given much thought to opening up one yet. I want to get settled first, look at some land, maybe get my dad to help me figure things out."

"That's great Bella. I heard that there was some land for sale not far from the police station in forks."

"Oh Seth. I am not opening it here. I am gonna open it in Port Angeles."

"Wow! That is one heck of a commute everyday"

"Not really. I am sure I can find an apartment close by." My heart sank. She wasn't planning on staying here?

"What do you mean? La Push is your home."

"Nah! It hasn't been home in years. There's not much here for me. Dad and Jake can always drive up to see me and I will make new friends while I am there." She was killing me. There was nothing for her here? Did we have no chance?

"What about me? I'm here"

"Yep you are. I don't know exactly what it is you do here, but you seem to have a great life, lots of friends, and I am sure you are going to make a great husband to someone one day."

"I don't want anyone else. I want you."

"Seth I don't want to get into this again. Please. I don't want to fight with you anymore."

This had just gone from bad to worse. How could I tell her now that she was my imprint. Would her feelings really change once she knew and how could she not feel that pull that was between us. It was so strong it literally held me in place. She had to feel it.

"Bella, I am not gonna give up. I will earn your trust back somehow."

"Good luck with that"

Just at that moment like someone knew I needed a relief of some kind, Paul and Leah came walking up the beach. The rest of the pack was not far behind. I needed my brothers for support. This was going to be hard.

"Hey Bells" Jake called.

"Hey bro" She answered in that beautiful voice I love so much

"I didn't know you decided to come out here early. You should have said something. I would have come with you."

"I know, but I needed some alone time."

"Ok. Were you talking to Seth"

"We spoke."

"OK"

That was all he said was ok? Jeez this was gonna suck. The elders got there and all everyone gathered around the fire as we began eating. Sam kept giving me little glances letting me know that everything was going to be ok and Leah would smile at me every once in a while. I could tell the elders were getting close to the end of their stories and I started to feel sick. I didn't know if I could do this. I looked at Jake and he seemed to get the idea and nodded. The elders finished and Jake spoke first.

**BPOV**

"So Bells, what did you think?" My brother asked.

"It was cool. There was a lot of stuff I didn't remember. I always thought it would be cool if the wolves were real, ya know?"

"Really? That is good to know."

"Ok…What's going on Jake?"

"Well, I need to tell you something and I want you to have a completely opened mind."

"Alright, lay it on me"

"They're real. The legends are real. The guys and I phase into wolves." Oh now he has jokes? What was he smoking and where could I find some?

"That's funny Jake. What did I tell you about smoking the funny stuff?"

"I'm not kidding Bella. It's true. That is why I disappeared when mom died. Why Seth couldn't talk to you when Harry died. Why we are all so big."

"You know Jacob. I have forgiven you for disappearing when mom died and for keeping Seth away from me when Harry died. I don't know why you feel the need to make excuses for it."

"Alright I will show you if you don't believe me"

"Show me? Dad…This is nuts. They have great hospitals in Port Angeles where Jake can go for a little while if he needs to"

No one was laughing. Least of all Jake and Seth. Is this what I have to look forward to till I find a place. A bunch of over crazy idiots?

"Stay right here Bells. Don't move and stay with dad."

Jake walked over to the other side of the bonfire and started taking his clothes off. What the fuck? When did we move to Kentucky?

"Jake! Jeez! Are you trying to scar me for life?'

"Bella just shut up!"

I watched Lorina for some input about her boyfriend getting naked but she just stood there. Everyone was acting like this wasn't a big deal. I looked back over at Jake and he started shaking. This was getting weirder and weirder. I couldn't just stand there if he was having a seizure. I got ready to run to him to help when dad put his hand in front of me.

"Stay put Isabella!"

I never heard dad really yell at me since I was a kid. What the hell was going on? Jake continued to shake. I could hear his bones crack and the next thing I knew in place where Jake was standing was a huge, I mean huge russet colored wolf.

"Holy Fuck! Is that…is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Bella" Seth spoke up.

"And this is why you couldn't talk to me. Did you think I was gonna run away? Is this your idea of getting me to trust you again?"

"No Bella. Listen to me please."

"I'm listening. Can Jake hear me?"

"Yes" Seth answered. I could feel the ground moving a little and I needed to sit down. This was way too much. My brother and his friends phase into wolves. WOW! Jake must have sensed my fear and he became human again, got dressed and walked over to me. I wasn't scared of him, per say, I was just shocked.

"Bells? You ok?" Jake asked

"Really? Did you just ask me that? I just watched you get naked and turn into a giant wolf and you want to know if I am ok? No I am not fucking ok! I am shocked! Pissed! Confused!"

"Ok Bells! We are gonna explain it"

I had enough of this shit. They had all known about this for years. Even dad knew. What could they have told me that would have made this better?

"Why didn't you tell me Seth?"

"I couldn't Bella. You can only tell your imprint." Great so what the fuck does that mean?

"Your what?"

"Your imprint. It is a wolf's way of finding his soul mate. The one girl in this world meant only for him. They are perfect together in everyway. We don't know exactly why it happens. We think it happens to make things easier for the wolves and to make the next generation of wolves stronger."

"Ewwwww!" I screamed. What happened to my not so dysfunctional family?

"What is ewwww? Bella?" Jake asked.

"How could you even think that about me? I am your fucking sister for crying out loud. "

"I'm sorry what?" Jake asked

"WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD! I AM NOT YOUR IMPRINT! THAT IS JUST GROSS!"

"Of course your not Bella. Gross! I know we live in La Push and it is a little city, but shit we are not inbred. Besides Lorina is my imprint…dips hit!" Jake said almost laughing at me. Thank goodness. I thought this was gonna turn into some redneck sacrifice or something.

"OH" Now I was really lost. "I don't understand. Seth said you can only tell your imprint."

"Isn't college supposed to make you smarter? Jeez Bella!" Ok now Jake was just getting annoying. "Seth was scared to tell you. So I spoke up for him." Then it hit. SHIT!

"Wait! So I am Seth's imprint? I am his soul mate?"

"Yes Bella" Seth said. "I didn't see you clearly the day at the funeral so I didn't imprint on you then. I imprinted on you when I saw you on the beach a few days ago. I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you that day. I needed you so badly, but I was told I couldn't."

"By who?"

"Me" Sam said. "I'm the Alpha of the pack till Jake is ready to take over. When the Alpha gives the command you have no choice but to follow." So Sam was the one that told Seth he couldn't talk to me and Seth just followed him like a puppy dog.(no pun intended)

I felt like a fool. All this time this was the big secret. This is why Jake didn't come home after mom died. This is why Seth didn't talk to me. It was all Sam's fault. Not that it was going to change anything. I had no control over my next move and I flew over to Sam before I even knew it and tried to punch him in the jaw, but he moved faster than I could process. Chicken Shit!

"Can't take the heat Sam? Afraid little old me is gonna hurt you?"

"Of course not Bella. We are werewolves. If I let you punch me it would have broke your hand." Sam said

"Oh right!" I still didn't care.

"Bella. Do you understand now that I didn't want to stop talking to you? I was ordered to. It is like I always told you. We were meant to be since we were kids." Seth asked me as he started to walk towards me.

"You think that is just going to fix everything? That the past four years mean nothing? Do you have any idea the pain I felt? I thought you used me! I didn't date in college cause I couldn't trust anyone. I didn't want to just be a roll in the hay again." Shit I just realized I probably let my brother and dad know way too much. Jake looked like he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure how to say it.

"I already knew Bells. We can hear each other's thoughts when we are phased. It is all Seth thought about the night he phased. I almost killed him" Jake said. Wow I wish he would have kept that to himself.

"Wait! What? You can hear each other's thoughts. You know what? This is just way too much. I cant take this. You all go back to living your pathetic lives. Be wolves, imprints whatever, just don't include me." I got ready to leave when I felt someone grab me.

"Isabella please. I cant live without you again. I love you" Seth begged

"Seth I have been gone for four years and you look okay to me."

"That is not what I meant Bella. I will physically be in pain without you. It is the imprint. My soul cries out to yours. I didn't stop talking to you voluntarily. I was a wreck when you left. I didn't hang out with the pack unless I had to patrol. I barely ate. Leah had to beg me to take a shower. I didn't start living again till you came home, but now…..if you leave now I am afraid it will kill us."

"What are you talking about Seth?"

"Don't you feel the pull Bella? That need to be near me? The pull that attaching my soul with yours?" Seth asked.

"All I feel Seth is the need to throw up." I lied. I could feel exactly what he was talking about and the thought of being without him hurt, but I cant do this again.

"I don't believe you. I know you can feel it Bella. I love you honey. Don't leave again." I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't be here anymore.

"Seth. You will find another imprint. Someone who can trust you and is not fighting to get out. My soul is not yours. You're wrong. If you weren't you would have never left me." I was reaching for excuses, but I couldn't open my heart again.

"No Bella it is you! You are it for me! You can only have one imprint and that is you. I don't want anyone else's soul. I want you. Just you. I will make you trust me again. I swear if it is the last thing I do. I cant live without you."

"I'm sorry Seth. I cant. My heart can't take it. It has suffered enough loss. Maybe we can be friends one day, but I wont promise anything more."

"If that's what you want. The imprinter becomes anything his imprint needs. A friend, a brother, a lover…..whatever it is. I will do whatever you want"

"Good! I want you to let me go. I love you Seth. I do. I always will, but I love you enough that I am letting you go. I have to go. I cant do this now. Please!"

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me with Jake, Lorina and dad following me. I couldn't look back at Seth right now. I would cave. I could hear him calling me and crying, but I just couldn't look back.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

BPOV

I was sitting in my room thinking about everything that has happened. Last night I found out the huge family secret that my ex-boyfriend, my brother and all his friends phase into giant dogs that protect our people from vampires. I also found out that said ex-boyfriend imprinted on me, something only wolves do to find their true soul mate. Strangely enough I am not bothered at all that they turn into giant dogs. It is the fact that Seth is now my soul mate. I had to now drudge up all the hurt memories I had of Seth and I being together and how much I loved him. How much I still love him. I just didn't trust him.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Dad had been fishing with Chief Swan all day and Jake was with Lorina, of course. I lurched myself out of the bed and answered the door and couldn't believe who it was. Leah Clearwater was standing at my door pleading with her eyes for me to let her in. Just when I though today wouldn't be as bad as last night, I was wrong. I had nothing to say to Leah. We hated each other. I am sure she is here to tell me what a loser I am and that Seth deserves better.

"Leah?"

"Hey Bella. Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about Leah?"

"A lot"

"Come in"

Leah walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I guess she was waiting for me to sit down with her. I sat in the recliner across from her and nodded for her to say what was so important.

"Listen. I know you think I don't like you Bella and that is not true at all."

"Really Leah, cause you have a really crappy way of showing that"

"Bella I have always thought of you as a little sister. Maybe that is why I tortured you so much. The last four years have been hell on Seth. He just started getting out of bed when you came back."

"And you think they weren't hard for me? Do you know the things that were going through my head that day? Do you have any idea how it feels to think you were used? Of course not, cause Paul is your imprint and you know he loves you no matter what"

"Seth didn't use you Bella. He loved you so much back then and now it is just proof that you guys were meant to be. He imprinted on you and now you are hurting him again."

"I'm hurting him? Are you serious?"

"By not accepting the imprint. He is physically in pain. He told you that last night. How do you not feel it?"

"Leah I know Seth is your brother and you love him. I understand why you are here trying to get me to see how this works, but how can I give myself to him for eternity when I cant trust him. It took me four years to forgive Jake and he is my brother."

"Bella I can understand that you don't trust him. It was awful how things happened, but it wasn't his fault. Please don't blame him"

"So who should I blame?"

"There is no one to blame Bella. It just happened."

Just then there was another knock at the door and when I answered it Sam was standing at my front door with Quil and Embry. Was this gang up on Bella day or something?

"I suppose you morons are here to defend Seth too?"

"Bella" Embry said. "I know we have never been close, but my brother is hurting. You are being selfish. Shit happens. Get over it and accept the damn imprint"

"Wow Embry. I didn't know you cared! Asshole!" Leah shouted at him

"I want everyone out now. This is between Seth and I. I realize he is your brother, but we need to figure this out. And Sam, you have a lot of damn nerve showing your face here. It is your fucking gag order that took Seth away."

Sam looked at me like in shock. He was not my alpha and I didn't owe him anything.

"Bella, I did it for your safety. I didn't want Seth to live with the guilt I feel everyday."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You have seen Emily's face Bella? Do not pretend you don't know."

"Emily got mauled by a b….." Holy shit! "You did that to Emily?"

"Yes and now I have to live with hurting her. That is why I keep all the guys away from everyone for a few weeks. They have to learn to control the phasing. Emily and I were fighting, I got mad, she was too close when I phased and I scarred her beautiful face for life. I didn't tell Seth to stay away to hurt you. I was trying to prevent him from hurting you. If I had known he was going to imprint on you I would have never ordered him to stay away, except for the first two weeks."

"I understand why you did it Sam, but that doesn't make it any better. Now please I want some time to think. Thank you all for coming and caring about Seth as much as you do, but I need to decide what I am doing."

"Bella please don't leave again. We couldn't take it" Quil told me. He seemed sincere. Quil was always the nicer one of him and Embry.

"I am not promising anything guys. All I can say is I will think about it. If it makes any of you feel any better I do love Seth. I never stopped, but love isn't always enough."

"You're wrong Bells" Leah chimed in. "It is always enough"

They all waved goodbye and headed out the door. I was more confused now than I was before they came over. Of course I loved Seth. How could you not love him. He was sweet, caring, loving…The list goes on and on, but he still hurt me. His fault or not. That was what I needed to get past. Could I? I knew I could if I tried to. But did I want to. It would easier to just go on with my life, but in reality I did feel the pain of not being with Seth. Just when I was about to make dinner and relax for the night there was yet another knock on the door.

"Can't you assholes just leave me be?" I screamed as I went to open the door. I felt like an ass immediately as I saw Seth standing in the door way. SHIT!

"Have a lot of visitors today Bella?"

"You didn't know?"

"No"

"Well let's see. Leah, Sam, Quil and Embry were here telling me how selfish I was being and that I was hurting you."

"Fuck! I told Leah to stay out of it. I'm sorry I didn't know they would come here. You are not selfish"

"Aren't I though? I was told you were in physical pain."

"Don't worry about them Bella. I am fine"

:"Why are you here Seth?"

"To talk. To explain. To beg"

He moved his large, muscular, hot body further in the door way causing me to back up enough for him to close the door. Invite yourself in much?

"Seth"

"No let me explain something. Sit down…..please?"

"Fine"

"There was this girl when I was younger and she was a rotten spoiled brat that always got her way. She would put sand down my pants if I pissed her off, hit me in the head, pull my hair and steal my cookies. She was mean to me, but she was my best friend. I knew from the time I was six years old that I loved her and she would be my wife one day. As we got older our friendship grew and she was the only one I could tell everything to. She never laughed at me, she stuck up for me if the guys gave me a hard time for being friends with a girl, she even kissed me by the rocks when we were fishing after she caught a boot. Eventually she graced me with the pleasure of becoming my girlfriend. I was the luckiest guy at school cause the prettiest girl liked me as much as I liked her. We got closer and closer as the years went by and I completely and totally fell in love with her. Then fate came in and fucked it all up. Not only did fate take one of each of our parents, but it made me the monster I am today. The best of my life was ruined because someone thought it would be funny to make me a wolf. You see this girl gave me the most precious thing she could have ever given me…..herself and it was beautiful and meaningful and life changing. My heart was forever hers and it all had to be fucked up. Now I believe fate is trying to make up for things because this girl is now officially made for me. She is my soul mate, my life…..my everything. Do you know who that girl is?" He asked and I nodded.

I could barely contain the tears that were coming down my face. Of course I knew it was me, but I never knew his feelings were that strong. I have loved Seth for as long as I can remember. He was the only constant thing in my life. The one I knew I could always depend on.

"So Bella you see that girl who changed my world for the better hates me now and I need to know what I have to do to change that cause I cant live without her."

"It's not that easy Seth. I cant just turn off the hurt and pretend that things are ok. My body is telling me to go with it, but my heart is protesting. Telling me to forget fate and just run. I want to Seth. I want to run and never look back, but I know I love you and my body just wont let my mind take over."

"You cant leave Bella. I wont let you"

"You wont let me? You cant tell me what I can or cant do. You don't own me."

"Do you have to make everything so damn difficult Bella. Why cant you just give me a chance."

"I gave you a chance and you broke my heart"

"That wasn't my fucking fault Bella. You are so thick sometimes."

"Is this your way of charming back into my arms Seth, cause flattery will get you no where."

I swear I heard him growl and the next thing I knew he had picked me up and slammed by back against the wall forcing his lips to meet mine. I was so pissed at him right now, but extremely turned on at the same time.. I couldn't help but tug on his hair as he licked my lower lip with his tongue. He squeezed my hips hard enough to cause me to gasp just enough for him to slip his tongue in my mouth. Sneaky little asshole. I tried to move my head away to stop him from kissing me, but he just pushed me harder against the wall and secured my head from moving by placing one of his hands around the back of my neck.

He stopped long enough for me to catch my breath and grabbed my hair and pulled my head back to give him access to my neck. He placed rough open mouth kisses all over my neck moving down to my collarbone as I felt the pool in between my legs begin to form.

"Ugh Bella you smell so fucking good. I can smell how bad you want me!" He could smell me? I saw my opportunity to try to escape when he started talking to me, but he yanked my hair again and pushed me back towards the wall. He shoved his knee in between my thighs so I couldn't move as he removed his shirt and threw it on the floor. I couldn't help but stare and his gorgeous chest. Seth was truly a fine specimen of a man. Every muscle in his chest was chiseled to perfection. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips just slightly revealing that luscious V that led to his manhood. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him.

"See something you like Bella?" Who was this cocky confident man that stood in the place of the shy boy I once knew. As much as I tried to deny it my pussy was aching for him to touch it. This rougher side of Seth was sexier than anything I have ever seen. I was still trying to fight him though. I didn't want to give in but my body was not cooperating. Seth slammed by hands against the wall and assaulted my neck once again. He knew I was at his mercy and he was taking full advantage of the situation.

He let up a little and whispered to me not to move as he grazed my earlobe with his teeth. With one swift movement he ripped my shirt off of my body with my bra quickly following. Shit I liked that bra, but I couldn't be concerned with that now. The last time Seth and I did anything it was dark and he couldn't see me, but here I was totally exposed. I tried to cover up and he growled at me.

"Don't you dare cover those beautiful tits." he half growled and half moaned. He leant his head down and pushed my back against the wall and grabbed one of my nipples in his mouth and I moaned. I was trying so hard to hide my enjoyment. I was sadly defeated as he bit and sucked on my nipples. Seth kneaded roughly against my sides, still sucking my nipples as he tore my shorts off. He slipped his finger down and rubbed my clit through my panties. I was coming undone under his hands and I could feel him smile as he moved further down my body knowing he was winning. His kissing become more passionate and less rough as he moved down and knelt in front of me. He ran his nose against my soaking wet panties and inhaled my scent moaning as he realized how wet I was for him.

"You are so fucking wet Bella. It is intoxicating. I cant wait to taste you again. I missed the taste of you on my lips."

He swirled his tongue in my navel and tore my panties off. Completely and totally naked I felt self conscious but loved at the same time. There was no doubt how much Seth loved me. I was his and he was mine forever. If I could just convince my heart.

I was in the air with my legs wrapped over his shoulders before I could process it. I had absolutely no time to think. Seth knew if he gave me a minute I would bolt. I was now straddling his face sitting on his shoulders as he pressed his tongue roughly on my clit. I had missed his touch more than I knew and his tongue was now hitting every single nerve. Thank goodness Seth was tall enough where I could place my hands on the ceiling to brace myself. I moaned his name involuntarily as he circle my clit. He flattened his tongue and began licking my the bottom of my slit up to my clit and back. He grabbed me tighter and started sucking my clit sending me into overdrive. I knew I didn't have much longer before I released all over his face. He leant against the wall giving us a little separation and slipped his finger inside of me hitting that spot immediately. That was all it took. With one flick of my clit I came all over his face as he licked me clean as I rode out the remainder of my orgasm.

He placed me on the floor and secured me with one hand as he wiped his face with the other.

"You are just as delicious as I remember. It is taking everything I have not to cum right now just thinking about my cock being inside of you."

And that is exactly what he did. He slammed me against the wall again and grasped my thighs hard. I knew this was going to hurt. I hadn't been with anyone since I lost my virginity to Seth. I tried to return the favor first and suck his cock but he pushed me back against the wall again and lifted me so he could slide himself into my pussy. He was gentle at first letting me adjust to his size again. When he was convinced I was ready he brought his cock all the way out so that just the tip was inside of me and grabbed my hips slamming me down on his cock. I couldn't help but grunt as he continued to slam in and out of me. He was so rough with me it was almost angry. I mean we had been fighting before we started this. I knew he was frustrated. I was too.

I could tell he was getting close but he was holding back waiting for me to reach my climax. He spun me around moved me towards the table and bent me over the nearest dining room chair. Once he was situated he entered me again slamming inside of me hard. He reached around me and started rubbing my clit. I was so close I could feel my insides burning.

"Scream my name, Bella. I want to hear you."

He pressed hard against my clit and I lost it.

"Oh God Seth. That feels so fucking good. Holy shit!"

He kissed the back of my neck as he felt me clench around his cock cumming hard and fast. Just as I was finishing riding out my orgasm Seth came inside of me screaming my name.

"I love you so much, Bella"

"I love you too Seth"

"Can we make this work baby please? Please I need you."

"Yes Seth." I breathed as he pulled out of me and turned me around and placed his head in the crook of my neck. I could feel his tears hitting my skin as he continued telling me he loved me and I knew I had forgiven him. I had accepted the imprint.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

SPOV

FINALLY! Bella was back in my arms where she belonged. It took a lot of convincing and some angry sex, but we had been together now for five months and I have never been happier, even when Bella and I were dating when we were teenagers. This time it was different. Of course I loved her back then, but this was a more intense love. Eternal. I was kinda dreading today though. Last night Bella asked me to explain everything to her about vampires. The Cullens have been gone for a few years and there hasn't been much vampire activity till recently.

The other day when Sam and I were patrolling we caught the scent of vampires. One of them was really familiar. We thought there were two. As we ran forward we could see red hair whipping through the trees and then we saw Edward. We figured we were safe. When Edward turned around we saw his bright red eyes. What the fuck?

"I was tired of being good Pup" Edward answered. I forgot he could read minds.

"What do you want leech?" I asked him

"Aww Seth, we used to be such good friends." Edward sarcastically stated

"That friendship stopped the first time you took a human life. Where is the rest of your family?"

"Well let's see the goody two-shoes are spread out all over the place. Esme and Carlisle are in Africa working at a children's hospital. Emmett and Rosalie are off somewhere in Europe on their who knows how many honeymoon and Alice and Jasper are in Seattle at college. Oh yes she said her little roommate was quite lovely. Bella I think her name was."

I growled. Bella was roommates with Alice Cullen? How did we not know that. Oh yeah, the only one of us that went up there was Lorina. Shit!

"I had gone by there a few times to visit Alice while I was still trying to be good and Bella just smelled delicious" Edward smiled

"You wont get anywhere near Bella, Edward. I'll kill you myself first." I told him as Sam growled behind me howling to call the rest of the pack.

"You see Seth, at time I was just interested cause it was a miracle I could be near her and not want to suck her dry, but as it became harder I left. Then I met back up with Victoria and she taught me what it was like to actually enjoy this so called existence. So I decided I wanted Bella. When I went back to Seattle, Alice had told me she had left. That she didn't know where she was heading. So we got bored and went to Italy for a little while. When I talked to Alice last week she said she talked to Bella and that she was finally back home and worked things out with her ex. Now I am here to claim her as mine."

It had been so long since we had seen the Cullens we figured they were just off living their so called lives. There was a treaty made several years ago between Jake's great grandfather and Carlisle. They said they didn't eat humans and promised to stay off our lands. That all went well for the last seventy years. The Cullens lived in Forks and went to school there while Carlisle worked at the local hospital. We had to fight off some nomads and the Cullens helped us and I kinda became friends with Edward, that is until he took the life of a girl he "loved" from Forks.

Victoria was plain as far as I was concerned, but she was infatuated with Edward. Against Edward's better judgment they started dating and he eventually turned her. We went after them, but they got away. Apparently Victoria didn't like the vegetarian lifestyle and went off on her own. She begged Edward to go but he refused. Obviously he has changed his mind.

"She is not yours leech. You will never touch her."

"Ahhh you stupid, naïve dog. You see I already have a plan in place. You will never know when I am going strike. I wonder if I will have the strength to turn her before my thirst takes over."

That was all Jake and I needed to hear. We were after them in a flash as the rest of the pack followed. They were too fast though and got away before we could catch them. We went back to Jake's and told Billy what was going on and assembled a pack meeting to go over patrols. Someone was to be with Bella at all times. I had debated on telling her, but I swore I would never hide anything from her again. Plus she would have thought it was weird to have one of the pack with her at all times. She took the news better than I thought and told me she had faith in me. She was truly amazing.

**6 months later**

BPOV

Months have passed and there was no more vampires coming to kill me. Maybe this Edward decided to give up. I was more scared than I let on when Seth told me but I put up a good front and never acted afraid.

In the last six months I actually did something with my life. I chose a piece of land in town, got a loan and started building my new restaurant. Things with Seth and I were great. He was sweet and loving. He always knew what made me happy and eventually we got our own place and moved out. Dad wasn't too happy at first, but he loves Seth so he is ok with it now. I do have to say the sex with Seth is great. I will never get tired of hearing him moan my name.

The final touches on the restaurant are being done today and this weekend we are opening "Sarah's Family Restaurant". I was so excited. Inside when you first walk in there is a huge picture of my mom wearing her favorite apron and holding a spoon. It looks like she is shaking it and knowing mom she was most likely shaking it at Jake. The rest of the place was decorated with ancient Quileute art and pictures of my dad, Jake, Lorina, Seth and the rest of the pack. We had a wall dedicated to Harry and everything was just perfect.

Jake and Lorina were getting married in two weeks and the reception was going to be here. She was so excited and nervous she was driving me crazy. She second guessed her choices in dresses for herself and her bridesmaids, the food we were having for the wedding. She was a hot mess. Leah and I eventually calmed her down and she was fine up until the morning of the wedding. Of course the wedding was beautiful and went off without a hitch. Everyone enjoyed the reception and now I was booked solid through the summer for weddings. I had never planned on the restaurant doing weddings, but I couldn't have been happier. A day didn't go by where I wasn't swamped. I think my mom would have been proud.

A few weeks later we were at home relaxing and having dinner with Jake. Lorina had to go out of town on a business trip and god forbid Jake cook himself dinner. I ran upstairs to change my clothes and heard Seth tell me they were phasing to check out the perimeter of the house cause they caught a scent of vampire. He told me stay upstairs and not come down till he came to get me. I knew Jake and Seth were quite capable of doing their jobs, but I was still scared to death. Besides my dad these were the two most important men in my life. They had been gone for a while and I really started to panic. I decided to lay down for a bit to try to calm myself. I was almost asleep when I felt a cold hand reach out and grab me.

_**A/N Of course we know it's Edward, but where did Jake and Seth go? **_

_**This was kinda just a filler chapter. Sorry!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

BPOV

"What the hell?"

"Well hello Bella" The voice in the darkness said.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Edward. Alice's sister. Don't you remember me?"

He turned on the light and there standing before me was the boy I remembered visiting Alice in college. He was still inhumanly beautiful, but something was different about him. HIS EYES! His eyes were blood red.

"What do you want?"

"You of course. You wouldn't give me the time of day when I came to see Alice. You were always so sad, but I was so intrigued by you."

"Well I don't want you. And what the hell happened to your eyes?"

"Bella come on. I know that you know the guys are wolves and the only reason they exist is because of us. You had to know that Alice and I were different."

"I knew you were both weird, but I would have never thought you were vampires. Her eyes aren't red though."

"Yes. Alice is a good girl. I got tired of being good. See Alice doesn't drink human blood. She drinks from those nasty vile animals."

"And you do?" I was scared as shit.

"Bella my intention is not to kill you. I am at least going to try not to kill you. I want you to be mine and mine only. I am gonna make it so you are with me forever."

He wants to change me into a vampire? Oh shit how do I talk him out of this? I don't want to be a vampire. I hate blood and I am happy with Seth. Where the hell was Seth anyway.

"Where's Seth and my brother?"

"They're fine, just chasing a friend of mine. I had to give them a distraction."

"Edward listen, I don't want to be like you. Please! I love Seth. He is my whole life. My brother and father cant take another loss. They already lost my mother. I am sure you will find someone else that you want to spend eternity with. Please!"

I thought he was thinking about it, but he just gave me that evil smile. I really needed one of the wolves here. I was scared to death, poor choice of words I know. I didn't want to die.

"Listen love, after the transformation you wont even remember your human life. It will fade quickly. I don't want anyone else to spend eternity with."

"You know Edward, Seth and Jake are going to figure out what you are up to and kill you."

"I don't think so, love. We will be long gone by then."

He grabbed me hard and whipped me around so I was on his back as he jumped out the window. How could this be happening and how could the pack not know Edward had me. I would never see my dad again, never see Jake or Seth. This was by far the worst thing ever.

Edward was flying through the woods when I suddenly heard a wolf howl. Before I knew what was happening I was thrown to the ground. I landed on my leg hard and I knew it was broken. The pain ripped through me, but what had me even more scared were the noises I heard going on around me. Things were happening entirely too fast, but I could hear a lot of growling, howling and finally something that sounded like metal being scraped against each other. I then saw Jake in his human form starting a fire and burning what looked like body parts. Seth was with me within seconds and I never felt more at ease.

"Bella! Oh Bella I am so glad you are ok. Honey what's wrong?" Seth questioned frantically.

"My leg is broken Seth." That was all I remembered as everything went black.

SPOV

I couldn't believe that were chasing this damn stupid red headed leech. I could smell another leech in close proximity, but didn't see anything. Jake howled as we ran off and soon the rest of the pack was within minutes of us. We caught up with the red head. She was making this too easy. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my soul. All of the sudden I got this awful pain in my heart and dropped to the ground as Paul beheaded the leech.

"Bella!" I screamed in my head.

_Seth what is it? Jake asked_

_It's Bella. She is in danger. I can feel it. My heart hurts Jake. We have to get to her!_

_Let's go man. We have to save my sister._

We ran back towards the house and I heard my Bella screaming. She was terrified. I could hear it in her screams. We got closer to the edge of the forest and I could see a vampire running through the forest with Bella on his back.

_Jake I don't want Bella getting hurt but we have to get that leech away from her. _

_Ok Seth, I am gonna come around from the back. I will grab Bella and you attack the leech._

_Ok Jake just be careful with Bella. Please!_

What we didn't know was that the leech could read thoughts and as we cornered him he threw Bella off his back on to the ground. I wanted to go to her but it was more important to kill this asshole. Jake and I had been practicing blocking our thoughts from the rest of the pack for a few months while only being able to hear each other and luckily it worked on this bloodsucker.

We coordinated our thoughts secretly and charged at the bronze haired vampire. Jake ripped off his legs as I pinned him to the ground. I wrapped my teeth around his neck and bit through the stone flesh severing his head from his body. As I did this Jake phased back to start a fire. He threw the bloodsucker's body on the fire as I phased and ran to Bella. She seemed to be ok, just in shock.

"Bella. Oh Bella I am so glad you are ok. Honey what's wrong?" Seth questioned frantically

"My leg is broken Seth." She passed out as soon as she said her leg was broken. I had realized I was still naked. Jake threw me a pair of shorts and I picked Bella up and ran through the woods to my apartment. Bella and I had just started renting and she was going to move in next week. Dr. Gerandy was there when we got there and he set Bella's leg, gave her some pain killers and we put her in my bed.

She was out for what seemed like hours. I needed her to wake up so I knew she was ok. So much as happened to Bella in her life. She lost her mother, got her heart broken my me, moved away to go to college, came back, fell back in love with me and now was attacked by a vampire that wanted to change her. What else could she endure?

Jake walked into the living room with Lorina and sat on the floor near her legs.

"She is still not awake?" Lorina asked

"No. I am getting worried" It was like the angels must have heard my concern because Bella had started to slowly open her eyes.

"Bells?"

"Seth? What happened? Where's Jake?"

"I'm right here Bella"

"Oh thank goodness. What happened to Edward. Am I still human?"

"Bella calm down" I told her as I caressed her beautiful face. "You are ALIVE and well, except for a broken leg. We killed Edward and his friend. He cant hurt you anymore baby."

"Oh Seth! Thank you! I thought I would never see you again. I was so scared!"

"I know baby. It is ok now. No one will ever hurt you."

Lorina and Jake gave Bella a hug and headed out the door.

"Do you need anything babe?"

"Just you Sethy" She hadn't called me that in a long time. As much as I hated it when we were kids, it sounded great coming from her lips at this moment. I knew this was the time to do what I had been planning for months now.

"Bella, I know things were just as crazy as they could be a few hours ago. I am so sorry that happened to you. I am just glad I got there in time." I told her as a tear ran down my cheek.

"Seth. You are my hero. I cant tell you how glad I am that you imprinted on me. I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else."

"I'm glad to hear you say that." I winked at her.

I sat at her feet and looked up at her amazingly gorgeous face.

"Bella, I have been in love with ever since I can remember. You are my everything. The reason I get up in the morning, the reason I breathe, and the reason for being the happiest man alive. I love you more than you could ever know. I can't imagine life without you. You are my soul." I gulped hard for a second realizing what I was about to do and hoped it went over like I had wanted it to

"Isabella Marie Black, will you marry me?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

SPOV

She stared at me for a moment like she was in another world. It was hard to tell what she was thinking. I knew without a doubt she loved me and that she just had a really traumatic experience. Maybe I shouldn't have asked her to marry me under the circumstances. I am not regretting it my any means. My dream is to marry Bella and have children with her. Well I cant take it back now. I will be crushed though if she says no.

"Seth? Really? You want me to marry you?"

"Of course Bells. I have wanted to marry you forever."

"And you're not just asking me cause of what happened?"

"Bella I am not going to say that I didn't see what life would be like without you and it put everything into perspective, but the truth is I have been planning in asking for a while. If you don't want to that is ok."

"Ask me again"

"What?"

"Ask me again!"

"Isabella Marie Black, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes Seth. I would love to be your wife."

I couldn't believe my ears. Bella said yes. SHE SAID YES! I gently lifted her into my arms and kissed her with all the love I had. It was sweet and slow, but made her aware of just how much I love her and happy I was that she said yes. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I had the ring at home and I would give it to her at the bonfire tomorrow night. Propose to her again in front of the pack. I am so friggin excited.

Bella fell back to sleep a few hours later. I kissed her head and scooted in next to her. As soon as I felt her snuggle up to me I knew I was home. I planned on talking to Billy tomorrow and telling him I asked Bella to marry me. I wanted to do things right and ask Billy before I asked her, but I was so fucking excited that she was alive that I couldn't hold it in anymore.

The next morning I woke up to Bella making breakfast.

"Hey I could have done that honey. You should be resting."

"Honestly Seth I feel much better. I want to do this for you. Besides what kind of wife would I be if I didn't make my husband breakfast."

"You are not my maid Bella. We will share the cooking."

"Ok. Hey Seth?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you"

"I love you too honey."

After breakfast I told Bella I had some errands to run. She kissed me goodbye and said she was gonna take a nap. I called Paul since I knew he was off today and asked him to come over and sit with her while I was gone. Then I called Jake and asked him to meet me at his dad's.

I was so nervous. You would think I was going to meet Billy for the first time. I knew he loved me like a son, but would he be mad that I did things so out of order.

I got to the house and knocked on the door. Jake opened it and waved me into the house.

"You ok Seth? Is Bella alright?"

"Yeah man everything is cool. Just needed to talk to you guys about something."

"Ok. Dad Seth is here"

"Hey son how are you?"

"Good Billy how about you?"

"Great! So what is this all about?"

"Well sir. You know how much I love Bells right? I mean I loved her before I imprinted." Shit this was harder than I thought.

"Seth. Of course I know how you feel about Bella. Even when she ran away to college I knew you guys would find your way back to each other."

"Ok Good. Well you see…um…I uh….."

"Jeez Seth just spit it out man. Dad and I cant read minds."

"Yeah I know Jake."

"Seth. Breathe son. Whatever it is I am sure it is gonna be fine."

"Ok so after we got back to my apartment last night I was so overwhelmed with my feelings for Bella that I sorta asked her to marry me." There I said it.

"Sorta? How the heck do you sorta ask someone to marry you?" Jake asked.

"Um well I asked her and she said yes. I am sorry I didn't ask for your permission first Billy. I am so friggin sorry. I can understand if you are mad at me."

Billy sat there for a second and looked at me with a glare in his eyes. I wasn't sure if he was mad or shocked or what.

"Seth we don't live in the eighteenth century. I appreciate that you wanted to do things the right way so to speak, but I am thrilled that you asked her." Billy said

"Ok Whew! I was so worried you would be upset. I havent even gotten her a ring yet. I am such a schlep."

Jake looked at me and chuckled.

"A schlep huh?"

"Jake come on man I feel bad enough."

"Seth, there is no need to feel that way. Oh yeah by the way man what did she say?"

"Oh yeah duh! She said yes."

I never thought I would ever see two grown men cry in my life, but all of the sudden Billy and Jake had tears in their eyes. Billy and Jake hugged each other and then they both tackled me.

"Welcome to the family son. I couldn't have chosen a better son in law. Does Sue know?"

"No I came over here first. I was gonna go into Port Angeles to get a ring and then ask her again the right way at the bonfire tonight. I wasn't gonna tell my mom. I wanted to surprise her."

"Sounds good son. We will see you tonight"

"Hey Jake!"

"Yeah dude?"

"Wanna go ring shopping with me?"

"Sure let me just call Lorina and tell her."

"Sounds good. Meet you in you car."

Jake and I drove to Port Angeles and talked about this and that. I was glad that I was going to have Jake as a brother in law. He was already my wolf brother, but this made the connection that much stronger.

We got to Port Angeles and started walking around looking for jewelry shops. I didn't know exactly what kind of ring I wanted to get Bella, but I had about $2000 I had saved. It seemed every jewelry store we went to didn't have what I wanted and I was getting frustrated. Bella's ring had to be as perfect as she was. Finally in the fourth shop we went to I found her ring. It was white gold with a cushion cut diamond and little diamonds on the band. Nothing was as gorgeous as Bella, but this ring came damn close.

I went to go and give the man the money and Jake stopped me.

"What is the total of the ring sir?"

"$1700 young man"

"Seth give the man $800 and sir charge the rest on this card."

"What Jake! No!"

"Seth, dad and I talked about it before I left and we want to pay for half. Take the rest of the money and put it towards the wedding.""Jake"

"Seth, do it!"

"Alright Jake. Thanks"

We got the ring and headed back home. I knew Bella already said yes but this just made it so much real. The whole pack and our families were going to be at the bonfire tonight. I knew she hated being the center of attention, but she deserves a proper proposal.

I dropped Jake off and went home to think about what I wanted to say to Bells tonight. So much has happened between us since we were kids. I wanted it come out perfect.

When I got home Bella was sleeping, which was perfect. I could sit down and really think about what I wanted to say. She was so beautiful when she slept. Before I knew it she was talking in her sleep. I was so touched that I was in her subconscious thoughts as well as her conscious ones. She woke up a few hours later and blessed me with a sweet kiss from her beautiful lips.

"We have to leave in an hour to go to the bonfire Bells. Are you ready?"

"I really wanna take a shower. Wanna join me?"

"Hell yeah"

We walked into the bathroom hand in hand and I started the water. She had undressed in my room and walked into the bathroom looking sexy as ever in her naked state.

"What?"

"You are so beautiful, Bella"

I undressed and got into the shower grabbing her hand and dragging her with me. I was trying to be careful cause I know she was still hurt, but it had been so long since we had been intimate it was almost impossible to control myself.

She leaned up against me and I stiffened instantaneously. The things she did to me were unreal. I wrapped my hands against her tiny waist and pulled her against my erection. She moaned and threw her head back against my shoulder. I placed open mouth kisses along her neck and collar bone as I brought up my hands to caress her breast. She always smelled good to me, but the water running down her skin just intensified it and I was under her spell.

I slid my hands down her body and stroked her heated center. She was so warm and wet I moaned as soon my finger entered her.

"Seth. Uh. That feels so fucking good. I need you now baby!"

No words were needed after that. I turned her around and picked her up and pressed her against the wall as I entered her hot core. I almost came as soon as my cock entered her. It always felt so good be inside of her. It was where I belonged. We moved away from the wall and she wrapped her arms around my neck and started bouncing up and down on my cock.

"Fuck Bells. That is so UGH!"

I grabbed her hips and slowly thrusted in and out of her.

"Seth I am so close. Oh God that feels so good."

I pressed my thumb against her clit and put a very slight pressure against it as she started riding me again. She threw her head back and parted her lips as she came. She was so amazingly beautiful when she came. I pulled out and thrust into her one last time as I released myself inside of her. I held her for a few seconds and then placed her on the floor so we could wash up and get ready.

BPOV

We drove to the bonfire in a comfortable silence. I was really excited about seeing everyone. It had been a while since I had seen Lorina, Emily and Kim. I was also excited about telling everyone about our engagement. I was a little worried last night when Seth asked me to marry him, that he was asking cause of the traumatic situation we had just come out of. I don't know why I doubted it. I knew how much Seth and I loved each other. I already knew I wanted to write my own vows and the kind of dress I wanted.

We got to First beach and everyone was already there. Kim and Emily were standing off to the side talking to Jared and Sam. Lorina and my brother were cuddled up by the fire talking to my dad and Chief Swan. Sue, Leah and her husband were on the other side of the fire talking quietly and Claire was running around laughing at Quil who was running around acting like a monkey. The two newest pack members, Brady and Collin looked kinda out of place, but the rest of the pack was talking to them. Seth told me it was hard for them cause they were so young, but that they were getting used to being wolves.

We made our way down to the fire and said our hellos to everyone and went to sit with my dad. He had this shit eating grin on his face that told me he knew something. Did Seth tell him about our engagement already? I wanted to be there when he found out. Nah, it had to be something else. I dismissed and figured if it was something important he would tell me.

We all sat down to eat dinner and Sam discussed pack business quickly. He told everyone he was glad I was ok and that it was great to see me out. Then Seth came over and dragged me to the center of the circle. What the hell was he doing. He knew I hated being the center of attention.

"Seth?"

"Bella please. Humor me"

"Can I get everyone's attention?"

This was getting worse by the second. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on Seth and me. Whatever Seth had in mind better be good.

"Bella, I have been thinking about this all day. After what happened the other day I don't want to take anything for granted. We have basically been together since we were kids right?"

"Right" What is he doing?

"I know I hurt you years ago Bells and believe me if I could do it over again I would. Those four years without you were pure hell. I thought about you everyday and dreamed about being with you all the time. I swore if I was ever lucky enough to get you back I would never let you go. Then I got lucky enough when you did come home that I imprinted on you. I always knew in my heart that you were my soul mate, but nature confirmed it for us."

"Seth…"

"Bells. Let me finish honey. You are the reason I breathe, the one thing that makes my life complete. You are more than just the stars in the sky you are my whole universe. I love you so much."

"I love you too Seth."

Before I knew what he was doing he dropped to one knee and took out this little black box. OMG he was proposing to me in front of all of our friends in the most romantic way possible. My Seth was so great. The tears were streaming down my face before he could even ask me.

"Isabella. I love you more than life itself. You complete me. Will do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of our days together?"

He opened up the box and there was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It was white gold with a cushion cut diamond and little diamonds on the band. How did he have the money to afford this. I knew business at the shop was good and that Jake paid him pretty well and that the counsel gave them a stipend for food and stuff, but this ring was expensive.

"Seth" "Bells. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" I shouted with tears falling from my eyes. I looked around and all the girls were crying, my dad and Jake had tears rolling down their cheeks, and I could swear I felt my mom's spirit standing beside me. Seth slipped the ring on my finger and picked me up gently swinging me around.

"Thank you Bells. Thank you."

We made our way around the pack so they could congratulate us and finally got to Leah and Sue. Sue grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug while Leah just winked at me.

"I would say welcome to the family Bella, but you have always been a part of this family. I love you so much and I am so glad you are marrying my son." Sue told me as tears spilled over both our eyes.

"Thank you Sue. I love you too."

I said goodbye to my dad and Jake and left to go back to Seth's apartment. On the way back I asked him about the ring.

"Seth. The ring is too much. You cant afford this"

"Bella, what I can or cant afford is of no concern to you when it comes to your engagement ring. For your information I started saving the day I realized I imprinted on you. And also your dad paid for half of it, so I didn't spend that much."

"Dad paid half? He really must love you. Or he is trying to get rid of me" I chuckled. We both knew how much dad loves Seth.

"Very funny Bells. Do you like the ring honey?"

"I love it Seth. It is beautiful"

"True, but nothing could ever be as beautiful as you"

I blushed and smiled at him. We got home. That sounds so good to think of Seth's as home. He carried me to his room and we made love all night long.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

BPOV

The day after the bonfire Emily, Leah, Lorina and I threw ourselves into wedding plans. Seth and I agreed we didn't want a big wedding. Just something small with family and a few close friends. Lorina was going to be my matron of honor and Jake was Seth's best man. I was so excited and frustrated I didn't know what to do with myself. There was so much to do. We wanted to get married in two months. There was no rush, but we didn't see a reason in having a long engagement. We knew we would be together forever.

We drove to Port Angeles this morning to find a dress. I didn't want the traditional wedding dress. We were going to get married at the beach and have the reception at Sam and Emily's. I wanted a simple white dress and a pink dress for Lorina. We were keeping it simple so there was no need to have a whole lot of bridesmaids. We were shopping for three hours when I found the perfect dress. It was simple yet elegant.

I was happier than I could ever be in my life. I was marrying Seth, the man of my dreams, but all of the sudden I was in tears.

"Bella?" Lorina asked.

"My mom should be here for this" I cried as she hugged me.

"I know honey. Jake and I were saying that the other day. I am so sorry."

"She would have loved you Lorina and hoped you gave Jake a run for his money."

"Your brother said the same thing last night."

"Ok no more tears. This is a happy thing." I said. My mom was in the back of my mind the rest of the day.

Once we finished shopping for the dresses we stopped to have lunch. I turned around to get money to pay the check and Alice Cullen as standing behind me. I knew Edward had said that Alice didn't drink from humans, but all of the sudden I was terrified.

"Bella!" She shrieked as she ran towards me

"Don't Alice! I know what you are now and I don't want you to touch me."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"Hmmm…let's see did Edward not tell you he was coming after me to change me?"

"Yes I knew about that, but I didn't know till right before he decided and then it was too late. I cant see the wolves in my visions."

"Visions?"

"Yes I can see the future based on people's decisions."

"Ok that is just weird. Whatever. Anyway, I don't have anything to say to you. I realize it was not you that hunted me, but still I cant be friends with you."

"Bella, I am sorry for what my brother did and I don't blame the wolves for killing him."

"You shouldn't. They were protecting me. I have to go Alice. Goodbye!"

I could see Lorina and Emily standing off to the side of the street a little, watching me, but keeping their distance from Alice. I ran to them and although I knew in my heart Alice wouldn't hurt me, I was glad she was gone. Seth and Jake would not be happy about this. I thought about not telling them, but I knew Emily or Lorina would say something. I took a deep breath and decided to go on with my day.

We went to go find shoes and then we were off to go back home. I missed Seth fiercely. It had only been a few hours since I saw him, but my heart missed him. I longed for his arms to be around me and he must have been feeling the same thing, because he barely let me through the door before he had me in his arms.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hey baby. I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Ready to go home?"

"Um…I am home Seth."

I didn't understand what he was getting at. I knew eventually we would be moving in together. I just figured it would be after the wedding.

"Actually I need to tell you something." All of the sudden his face dropped. "We saw Alice Cullen in Port Angeles."

"What?" My brother roared. "Why didn't you call us right away?"

"Cause I didn't feel threatened by her Jacob."

"Lorina!" my brother scolded.

"First of all Jacob Black do not scold me like I am a child. Second of all I trust your sister's judgment, which is something you and Seth need to do as well." Lorina gave him hell right back. Damn she was a firecracker. Jake had his hands full.

"Bells. I just don't want anything to happen to you." my brother pleaded.

"I know that you overgrown mutt." He knew I was kidding but I could still see that my words didn't set well with him.

Then I felt two warm hands slip around me.

"Mutt huh?" Seth questioned as I looked into his eyes. They were full of laughter, passion, love and lust. If he didn't have to work I think he would keep me in bed all day. Not that I minded.

"You heard me Seth." I said laughing as I ran away from him.

"Just wait till we get home. I will show you a mutt." He shouted into the kitchen.

"About that….."

"You don't want to live with me?" Seth questioned sadly.

"Of course I do you silly wolf. I just figured we would wait till after we got married."

"Why?" He asked as he moved closer to me and whispered in my ear. "No one to walk in on us." He whispered.

"I'll go start packing." I ran upstairs as she chuckled.

This would work out quite nicely I thought. No one to bother us. I liked Seth's idea more and more every minute.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

SPOV

It was two hours before the wedding and I was nervous as nervous could be. Bella and I were meant to be. That went without saying, but what if I messed up my vows? Jacob was standing in the room just staring at me. I guess he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. I was thinking I was gonna puke.

Jake came over and put his hand on my shoulder letting me know it was gonna be ok. Paul and Sam were starting to get dressed and Lorina came in a few minutes later to say Bella was ready and that she looked beautiful. This was it. The day I have been waiting for since I imprinted. Our imprint seemed so much stronger, maybe cause we were in love before I imprinted, Who knows.

The next half hour dragged. It seemed we would never be out in front of our friends and family saying our vows. I tried to think of something else, but then all I could think of was our honeymoon and what exactly I planned on doing to Bella tonight.. I couldn't wait to show her how much I loved her.

It was finally time to marry the love of my life and I was ready. I couldn't wait to see her. I hadn't seen her since last night and my heart hurt from missing her so much. That is the only thing that sucks about imprinting. The pain you feel from not being around her.

We were standing by the minister when Jake told me how proud he was that I was going to be his brother in law. Jake and I had been close for so long it just seemed natural. We were already brothers with us being wolves and now it would be official. I do wish my dad was here.

The music started and Lorina started to walk down the aisle. You could see the love in Jake's eyes as he saw his wife walking down the aisle. Then I saw the most beautiful image I have ever seen. In the doorway to the standing next to Billy was my angel. She was a vision. I have never seen her look more beautiful. Her eyes locked on mine and she smiled my smile. She was glowing.

It seemed to take forever for her to walk down to me. When she finally got there the minister asked who gave her away and Billy said he did and then she grabbed my hands. I felt the electrical shock go through me as soon as she touched me. It was a feeling I never wanted to end. The minister performed the ceremony and then it was time to say our vows. We decided to write our own vows and I hoped she liked them.

"Seth….who knew that when we were sitting in our diapers drinking our bottles that we would end up here. It seems like it was always in the stars for us to be together. Growing up you were my best friend. No matter what you were always there. When my mom died, as miserable as I felt I knew I had your shoulder to lean on. We went from best friends to dating and things were right on track. I may have been young, but I knew you were my life. I know we have had our ups and downs, but I never stopped loving you. I am so in love with you it takes my breath away. Every time I look at you I see forever. I promise to always be faithful to you, to love you in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer, till we leave this earth for good, even though I know we still be together after that. I love you Seth Clearwater."

I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Bella knew just what to say to me to make me cry and happy at the same time.

"Bella. I am not sure if I even know where to begin. I cant remember a time when you were not a part of my life. Even when we were apart all that time you were always my first though in the morning and my last thought before I closed my eyes. I have loved you forever. You are sun that brightens my day. Without you my world is dark. We have been through a lot honey and I cant wait to see where this next adventure brings us. I promise to love you forever, longer if I can. I will never find another. I will always be faithful. Love you in sickness and health, whether we are rich or poor. We will be together till we leave this earth and like you I am sure we will find a way to be together after that. I love you Isabella Marie. More than you could ever imagine."

Bella was crying by the time I was done. I didn't say half of what she meant to me, but there were guests here that weren't in on the secret.

The minister pronounced us man and wife and I kissed Bella like it was the first time I ever touched her lips. I picked her up and ran down the aisle. She was mine. We were married finally. I couldn't get the dumb ass grin off my face. Bella smile was as big as mine was.

We got to Emily and Sam's where everyone was waiting for us. I hoped the reception was everything I wanted it to be. They introduced the bridal party and we made our rounds thanking everyone for coming. We sat down to eat(I was starving) and enjoyed our company. Then it was time to dance the first time as husband and wife. "All My Life" my Ki-Ci and JoJo was our wedding song and I couldn't think of anything more perfect.

When it was time for her dance with Billy she started crying. I knew she missed her mom something fierce. I missed my dad too and I knew they would be so proud of us. Bella danced with Billy to "Butterfly Kisses" and I danced with my mom to "Wind Beneath My Wings"

We did the chicken dance, the Macarena, the cha-cha slide and other great songs. We were having a blast. Jake wanted to dance with Bella and he asked the DJ to play a song for them. "My Wish" by Rascal Flatts started playing and Bella started to tear up immediately. There were no two siblings closer than Bella and Jake. They were so amazing.

After the reception we said goodbye to everyone and got in my car to drive to the airport. Bella had always wanted to New York City, so that is where we were going on our honeymoon. It was a long flight and we checked into our hotel for a few minutes before walking around the city looking for somewhere to eat. New York City was great. Bella was so pleased. We saw her two favorite actors walking in Central Park after dinner. Alex Meraz and Chaske Spencer had been very nice and talked to us for a while. Alex saying he was visiting Chaske and that he hoped we had a great honeymoon. I knew Bella loved me more than anything, but I could swear I caught her drooling a bit over Alex. Oh well it is not like she would ever see him again.

We went back to the hotel and I started to rub Bella's feet. I knew she had a long day and I wanted to do whatever I could to make her feel good. Of course I couldn't stop there. I was not able to keep from touching her when we were together. I started to slide my hands up her legs to her thighs and massaged the skin there. She moaned and I hardened instantly.

I slid up the bed and kissed her passionately. It was the first time we would be together as husband and wife and I intended to take my time. There was not an inch of Bella I wouldn't touch tonight. I continued to kiss her till she pulled away to breathe and I then moved down to her neck. I sucked on the skin there and she sighed. It was incredibly erotic. I moved my lips down to her collarbone and nipped and sucked on her skin. She always tasted so amazing. I was so hard it almost hurt, but I wanted her to enjoy this.

I slid my hands under her shirt and caressed her smooth stomach and I let my hands glide further up towards her breasts. "Seth" She moaned as my fingers grazed her nipples. I couldn't wait to see her any longer and I lifted her shirt off and took her bra off exposing those beautiful nipples. No matter how many times I saw her body I was always blown away by how beautiful she was.

I kissed down to her stomach and back up licking her right between her breasts. She arched her back and I grabbed her left nipple in my mouth, taking the right one and rolling it in between my fingers, eliciting the sweetest hiss from her mouth. When I was satisfied I had paid enough attention to her left nipple I moved to her right one enveloping it in my mouth. I bit down lightly and she grabbed my head pushing it farther into her breast.

I moved back up to her lips as she tried to push me up so I would be laying on the bed.

"Baby this is all about you tonight" I mumbled against her lips. I pushed her back down on the bed and slid down to the waist band of her jeans, nipping and licking every inch of her skin as I went. I was hit my her arousal when I got closer to her core. She smelled so sweet. I ran my nose down her center inhaling her sweet scent and kissed her through her jeans. It was great, but no where near the real thing.

I gently unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. I kissed her back to her center and bit her clit through her panties. She screamed and then I removed her panties too, revealing her sweet pussy to my hungry eyes.

I looked up taking in her whole body from my line of sight from her legs and kissed and nibbled up to her thighs. "You are so beautiful Bella. Thank you for marrying me."

She couldn't say anything. She could just shake her head back and forth. I loved that I had that affect on her. I lightly bit the skin on her thighs and blew air against her pussy as I grazed it with my finger. I circled her clit with my finger tip. She was so fucking wet. I ran my finger down and entered her with two fingers reaching and curling my fingers to hit that spot she loved so much. I pulled my fingers out and licked off her juices. I couldn't wait any longer and dove into her pussy licking every inch of her clit and lapping up all the juices I could.

I had to hold her down to prevent her from thrashing on the bed as I circled her clit with my tongue. She squealed and grabbed my head forcing me to get closer to her center. No matter how close I was, it was never close enough. I sucked her clit in my mouth as I reached up to massage her nipples.

"You taste so damn good." I whispered to her which caused her to start thrashing again. I gave her one more good lick before I bit down on her clit forcing her to throw her hips towards me and cum. I lapped up her juices like a man dying from thirst. I would never grow tired of tasting her sweet nectar. When she had come down from her high I moved back up to her lips and kissed her, letting her taste herself.

"See what I mean baby? You are so sweet." She moaned and I kissed her again.

I finally positioned myself at her entrance and gently entered.

"Oh shit Seth. Oh baby. I love your cock. Ugh it is so….Oh My God!"

She was so tight it was killing me. I knew I wasn't gonna last long and that was ok as long as my Bella was satisfied. I slowly entered her over and over again, watching her eyes roll back into her head.

"Harder Seth. Faster!"

I picked up my speed and was sinking my cock into her as I felt her walls starting to tighten. I knew I was done for as soon as she came.

"Seth! Oh Seth. I'm gonna cum baby"

"Me too Bells. Oh God You are so fucking tight! You feel so fucking good"

She screamed my name and I could feel her warm juices explode on my cock as I got my release as soon as she came.

"BEEEELLLLA! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!" I screamed to her as I came inside of her.

It was a long night. We made move multiple times that night and I screamed her name as she screamed mine several times. It was a great way to start our honey moon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

BPOV

Years have passed and I couldn't remember one bad moment Seth and I had together. If you had told me when I left for college that we would be married I wouldn't have believed it. Seth changed my life. His friendship and love were the best things in my life.

Jake and Lorina had three boys and we were working on number two. Seth Clearwater Jr was a handful already, so I couldn't imagine what his daughter Sarah was going to be like.

The restaurant was going great and we never had an empty seat.

I was really happy how my life turned out. Seth was mine and I loved every minute of it.

_A/N Well I hope you liked it. Watch out for a new wolf pack story coming soon. Stay tuned for the out take directly after this chapter._


	21. Outtake

Outtake

Lorina and Jake's honeymoon

LPOV

We had just gotten to the cottage on the other side of La Push and Jake decided to take a shower. I couldn't explain what it felt like to be Mrs. Jacob Black. He was the sweetest man you could ever meet. Did I ever think I would be married to a werewolf? Hell no, but Jake could surely bring the Newer Fresher Doggy style when we made love. I couldn't help but think about his cock as I heard him shut off the water. I was already wet and could wait to feel his cock thrusting inside of me.

He stepped out of the bathroom and I barely gave him enough time to look at me before I was pushing him against the wall. Of course he didn't resist which made it a lot easier. I assaulted his lips and placed my hands on the wall on both sides of his head. I pulled away for a minute and saw his black eyes full of lust and love. God I loved this man!

"You Mr. Black are gonna have one hell of a night!"

"Is that so Mrs. Black?'

"Oh yeah baby it sure is"

I kissed down his entire neck to his beautifully sculpted chest and bit his nipples as he hissed. I had Jake right where I wanted him. I licked down his abs as I got on my knees in front of the towel that was hiding his massive hardened cock. I couldn't wait to taste him. The thought of it just made me wetter. I ripped off the towel and began stroking him slowly as he braced the wall.

When I was satisfied I had stroked him long enough I took the tip of his cock in my mouth tasting his pre-cum. We both moaned from the contact as he wrapped his fingers through my hair and I got prepared to give him the best blow job of his life.

I bobbed up and down on his cock taking more of him into my mouth every time I sunk my lips around him. I was amazed I could do so but I was able to take all of him as I felt the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat.

"Holy Shit baby! Ugh that feels so good Lorina. Don't stop doing that"

I was so pleased I was getting this kind of reaction from him. I started to massage his thighs as I continued to deep throat my man's large cock. He tasted so good and the skin of his cock felt so good against my lips. I could tell he was close I created more suction as he moaned repeatedly.

"Oh God! I am gonna cum baby. That's it suck my cock Lorina. I wanna cum in your mouth honey!"

I sucked harder and faster as he started to convulse and pulled my hair as he released himself in my mouth. It was unbelievable how good he tasted. I slowly retreated my lips from his cock giving his tip a kiss as he shook.

"Baby you taste so good."

"Let me make you feel as good as you just made me feel honey"

Luckily I wasn't wearing a good shirt or shorts cause Jake didn't waste any time ripping them off of me. He carried me to the bed and laid my naked body down as he started kissing every inch of skin he could find. He sucked and nibbled everything till he got to my nipples and sucked each one in his mouth making me moan at the touch of his hot mouth. When he was done sucking on my nipples he licked down my stomach till he reached my pelvic bone.

"If your pussy was the only thing I could eat for the rest of my life I would die a happy man. I love the way you taste baby."

His tongue was instantly on my clit licking and sucking as I drifted into oblivion. I couldn't think when his mouth was on me normally, but when he was eating my pussy my brain went to mush.

He inserted two fingers in me pumping in and out while he continued his assault on my clit.

"Oh Jacob! YES! Right there baby. Oh God right there!"

I was slowly losing it as he applied more pressure to my clit. He bit down on my clit thrusting his fingers deeper inside of me and I came screaming his name. He licked me clean and kissed me. He got so turned on by the fact that he could have me taste myself on his lips.

He whispered in my ear. "Get on your knees baby. I want to enter you from behind. As much as I love your beautiful face. I love watching your ass as I thrust in and out of you from behind.

I got on my knees on the bed and waited as he brushed his hardened cock against my slit. He grabbed my hips and slowly entered me. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but holy shit I wanted it hard and fast.

"Jacob Please!"

"Please what honey"

"Fuck me hard baby"

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Black"

He applied more pressure to my hips and started to slam his cock in and out of me moving my body back and forth on the bed. He moved one hand and started to rub my nipples as he kissed the back of my neck. I almost forgot how to breathe when he was slamming his cock into me like this. He rubbed my nipple a little longer and then slid his fingers down rubbing my clit.

I couldn't take the pressure anymore and started screaming his name. That only made him thrust harder inside of me and press harder against my clit. I was starting to shake from the pleasure as I felt my walls start to tighten.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I came. He repositioned his hands on my hips and pounded into me harder than he had before I came. He raised his one knee off the bed and planted his foot into the sheet. He was able to get deeper that way and my eyes nearly bugged out of my head as I felt him deeper than he had ever been before.

I could tell he was close and he started chanting my name over and over again.

"Ugh Lorina! Lorina! Lorina! Oh my God baby!"

He reached around again and pinched my clit as we came together screaming each other's names. We fell into the bed and he rolled over to my side, so he wouldn't crush me as he moved my matted hair away from my face and kissed every inch of my face. It was by far the best sex we ever had.

"I love you Lorina!"

"I love you too Jacob"

Incidentally I got pregnant that night and nine months later we welcomed our first daughter into the world. Marina Lillian Black.


End file.
